Speed and Trixie
by Jen23
Summary: I felt like writing something that we really didn't see enough of in the old Speed Racer Anime. Here's a relationship between Speed and Trixie, which goes way beyond just being friends. ***Obviously lots of SPEED & TRIXIE*** Complete
1. How They Met

_Author's Note: This is my first fic on this site here in the Speed Racer section. I posted this here back in 2002, based on the **anime** that never said when or how Speed and Trixie met. __I came up with a bunch of ideas and decided to go with this one. With that said, I must admit that after seeing the **Speed Racer Movie **in 2008, I absolutely loved how they showed the two meeting. I hope you enjoy my Speed Racer stories! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Speed Racer or any of the characters. There's just so many different things to write about when it comes to this wonderful anime._

**"Speed and Trixie"**

**Chapter 1: How They Met**

The racing world didn't know that a young man with sky, blue eyes and dark hair would be entering the picture soon. This young racer with an adrenaline for speed, Speed Racer, planned to enter his first race that would take place on a new recently built track. Because he wasn't familiar with it, he decided that he should get a better look at it first from up above. Luckily for him there was a small airport not all that far away from the new, tricky track.

Upon his arrival on the day he decided to go to the small airport, he saw quite a few helicopters still down on the ground. He hoped that he would be in one soon - in the air. As he proceeded to walk amongst the small planes and helicopters, he heard someone fooling around from inside of one and for a brief moment wondered if the pilot would bring him up. Suddenly, Speed's attention left the helicopter as he noticed an instructor coming his way who just happened to be a friend of his father's.

"Well...hello, Speed. How are you?" the tall, gray haired instructor asked as he approached the young racer.

Lifting his hand out to shake the older man's, Speed responded, "I'm fine. Thank you. And you, sir?"

"Fine as well," the instructor said just before folding his arms over his large chest. "So what bring you here?"

"I was hoping you or someone could bring me up over the new race track." Now pointing to the helicopter he had heard the noise coming from, Speed said, "Maybe the guy in that one can bring me up."

Wishing he himself wasn't busy, the the older man said, "I have a class I have to instruct in just a few minutes, and...there's no guy in any of the helicopters right now who can help you either."

"Oh," Speed said looking confused. "I could swear I heard someone fooling around from in one of them."

"You did. And, there she is now," the instructor said with a smile as he looked towards the helicopter, which the noise had come from.

"She?" Speed asked turning his head to look in that direction once again.

Sure enough a girl with above the shoulder length, brown hair backed out of the helicopter. She wasn't the type of girl who normally caught Speed's attention, but he couldn't help but find himself totally attracted to this female who for a change for him could obviously take care of herself. Within seconds, she was spraying some kind of cleaning solution Speed guessed on the side window just before she began to wipe it away.

"She's my best student," the instructor said proudly just before calling out to her. "Trixie! Can you come here please?"

_Trixie, _Speed thought deciding right there that he liked her name. "I'm impressed that she's your best student," Speed said back somewhat slowly as he continued to study Trixie. It was never hard for most girls to get his attention, but this was different. She hadn't been pursuing him like most, and he hadn't expected to be meeting someone like her.

"I'll be right there," the girl who hadn't a clue she was being watched so closely called back as she closed the door to her helicopter. Soon walking towards her instructor, she couldn't help but notice the young man who seemed to be watching her every move. When she was standing only a few of feet away from him and her instructor, her heart uncontrollably skipped a beat when she saw his lips curl up into a smile while his big eyes met her pretty, green ones. Though she was a bit embarrassed because she knew she was a mess from cleaning her pride and joy, she couldn't help but to smile back.

"Trixie," the teacher said enjoying the stare he saw between the two young people. "This is the son of an old friend of mine."

"Speed Racer," Speed said holding out his hand to her.

"Hi," she said somewhat shyly as she took his hand to shake it while they continued to stare at each other. She didn't mean to keep looking at him but he was looking at her so intently that she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. His stunning blue eyes were gorgeous. In fear that he could be full of himself, she hoped he couldn't tell how attracted she found herself to him.

"Trixie," the coach said bringing her eyes off of Speed's for a moment. "How about you take Speed up over that new track that was built? The fuel is on me."

With a surprised look on her face, Trixie asked Speed. "You're a race car driver?"

"Well...I'm just starting," he said with a half smile as he raised his yellow gloved, right hand to scratch the back of his head. "I haven't officially been in any races yet. The first one I plan to be in is on the track that I'd like to see."

"I'll take you up over it," she said in a friendly voice.

The teacher then smiled again at them and said, "I'm going to let you two go so I can get to class."

"Thank you," Speed said glad he could be alone with Trixie. Besides that he thought she was very pretty, he couldn't wait to see her fly.

Even though Trixie seemed calm and cool, she was secretly extremely grateful to her teacher for more than the fuel. She was thrilled at the idea of _her _taking this cute guy up into the sky. This sort of thing didn't happen to her often and most guys were intimidated by her flying. However, Speed looked truly interested.

As the two young people began walking to the helicopter, Trixie said, "I'm glad I cleaned it a bit; not that I don't very often."

"I know the feeling," Speed said putting his hands into his pockets. "I like my car looking the best that it can."

"You mean your race car?" she asked with some excitement in her voice.

"Yes," Speed said glad she showed interest as he admired her smile.

Looking at her plane, she said, "Let me show you my favorite toy."

"Great," Speed said watching as she easily got into the helicopter just before he followed her action. Ten minutes later, he was quite impressed with her flying skills. In fact, he was so impressed that he seemed to forget about the racetrack. "How long have you been flying?"

"A couple of years," she said proudly.

He watched her hands on the switches thinking that her with her helicopter reminded him very much of how he was with his car. Feeling the joy from doing something very well was something they had in common. "You can really handle this thing."

"Do you mean for a girl?" she joked as she smirked back at him.

"No, I didn't mean that. Believe me you wouldn't want me to take over right now."

"I was teasing," she said looking at him, and her heart skipped a beat once again as their eyes made contact. Moving her eyes away, she said, "So are you ready to go over the track some more?"

"The track? Oh, yeah," he said as if he just remembered that the track existed. He had been too lost in the female pilot while thinking that he liked her sense of humor. Minutes later as she continued to fly over the track, he found it harder and harder to pay attention to it.

The two talked for a good while in the air until Trixie decided that it was time to bring the helicopter down. As they landed, neither one of them really wanted their ride together to end, and after exiting the plane, they both stood there for a few seconds just looking at each other not wanting to part.

Finally, Speed held out his gloved hand and with a twinkle in his eyes, he said, "Thank you, Trixie."

Placing her small hand in his, they began to shake as she said softy, "It was my pleasure."

That was when Speed realized that he couldn't remember a time when a girl had made him feel quite this way. "Hey, I know you probably have other things to do, but I have my car here. Would you like to take a ride in it?"

Trixie knew she didn't know him all that well but there was just something about him that made her feel like she could trust him. She also convinced herself that it would be okay since her instructor knew him. "Sure," she said looking at her helicopter once more as if checking it before she left it.

Before they walked off, their eyes moved to their hands that were still together. As they both blushed, they then released hands, though neither would have minded keeping them together.

"My car's over here," Speed said starting to walk towards it.

Once to the Mach 5, Trixie tried to control herself as she said, "Wow. This is a nice looking car."

"Thanks," he said knowing she meant it. It was neat looking. "My Father built it. It's my Mach 5. Wait till you see what it can do."

"Besides go fast?" she asked with wide eyes, not mentioning that she was surprised that he drove it on the street like a normal car.

Speed opened the door for her and said, "Come on. You'll see how fast it can go. It's your turn now to let me show you _my_ favorite toy."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trixie never saw another car ever do the things that the Mach 5 could do on their nice, long ride. The two young people were really enjoying each other as they talked about everything from what schools they graduated from, about family life, and then of course racing.

"I've got to tell you," she said with excitement. "I love to fly but I know why you like to keep your feet on the ground."

Speed smiled at her, glad that she was so impressed with the Mach 5 and his driving.

Once back to the airport, Speed still couldn't seem to pull himself away from her. "Can I see you again?" he asked hoping she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I'd like that," Trixie said hoping she didn't answer too fast because she didn't want to appear to be desperate.

"How can I reach you?" he asked glad that this wouldn't be the last time he was going to be near her.

"Reach me? Oh," she said getting almost tongue-tied. Opening the door to her helicopter, she then pulled out a pad and wrote her phone number down on it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night all Speed could talk about with his family and friend was the new girl he had met. Sparky, his best friend, questioned Speed more than a few times on whether or not he actually saw the track.

"What Track?" Speed had asked the first time Sparky had brought it up.

"This girl really had an affect on you," Sparky said amazed. Many girls had always liked Speed, but none of them could ever hold his interest long enough to catch him.

Speed admitted that he was extremely attracted to Trixie, but he expressed that it wasn't only because she was beautiful. He stated that she was smart, had a sense of humor, and she was daring like him. "It's like she was made for me," he said in awe.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	2. What a kiss!

_Author's note: As crazy as this might sound, when I first wrote this story I didn't know anything about Trixie's family. I don't remember the **anime** ever saying anything on that subject. Because of this, I have her living in her own apartment, and I also I decided to put Speed living in his his own apartment as well. Thanks!_

**Chapter 2: What a Kiss!**

The next day, Speed couldn't help but find himself thinking about breaking his rule of never seeing a girl two days in a row. The last thing that he had wanted was to get serious with anyone. However, before he could stop himself, his fingers dialed Trixie's number and after hearing her voice, he knew he had to see her. She was thrilled that he called, and agreed to go out to dinner with him that very night.

That evening the young racer picked up the sweet girl at her apartment and found that she looked even prettier than he remembered, now in a pink dress that came to just above her knees. With out a doubt he knew that this night would be one to remember as he walked her to his car. Again on the ride they found it easy to talk as he drove them to their destination. Once to a nice, elegant restaurant, he gently took her hand as they walked together to the door. Trixe felt like she was in la la land as she smiled back at him while feeling her heart race from just his touch.

Through out the night their eyes had a hold on each other's while the date ran smoothly as they continued to talk and listen to each other. They found that even just eating was fun while they jokenly tried to eat each other's dish. Speed was glad that Trixie wasn't like all his other dates who barely ate anything because they were too busy counting calories. Though Trixie didn't over eat, it was easy to see that she enjoyed good food.

At the end of this great night of dining and later that evening sitting on his car in the moon light talking, they ended it just outside of the front door of her apartment.

Speed soon noticed Trixie looked a bit nervous and knew from what she said earlier that she wasn't the type of girl to have been with many guys. She had admitted that she was pretty inexperienced when it came to dating because she had always been too busy doing adventurous things such as learning how to fly. Speed liked that she didn't get around, and that helped him decide on how he was going to kiss her since he had been dieing to just about all night.

"Speed. Thanks for dinner and for asking me out in the first place," Trixie said, her low voice making her sound very shy. The talkative side of her that never stopped the whole night had seemed to disappear.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me," he said softly as he moved closer to her and gently took her hand. "I really had a good time."

Trixie just smiled too nervous to say anything else because of the thought of what might happen next.

So glad that it finally seemed to be time, Speed leaned down and just barely brushed her lips with a soft kiss. After lifting his face away, he couldn't believe how the feel of her lips on his had affected him. From the look in her eyes there were fire works there for her as well just from that small kiss. Letting go of her hand, he started to back away from her so that he could leave but then he just stopped and stared at her. His heart was pounding hard as he tried to control himself from what seemed like a magnet around her that wanted to pull him back to her.

Her heart too was racing wildly as she watched him in his trance like state. Uncontrollably _she _suddenly took a step towards him.

With that, Speed too took a step closer to her as if giving into an addiction and then he whispered, "Why is it so hard for me to leave you tonight?"

Surprising even herself, she whispered back, "Just kiss me."

In the next second his hands were on her small waist gently pulling her close as hers lifted to lay on his shoulders. Their eyes were locked just before they fluttered close and then their lips touched for a couple of very slow, soft, tender kisses.

When his head tilted to deepen the kiss, her arms went around him and then she felt him wrap her in a strong embrace; holding her very close to him. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating as she held on to him.

He thought she fit perfectly in his arms against him as he got carried away by this kiss. Speed took in the sweet scent of her hair as he held her close and it was like nothing else mattered, not even racing. They were falling for each other fast and breathless by the time the kiss ended.

On the way home, Speed realized that he had to control these new feelings he seemed to have for Trixie. He had always said he didn't want to be tied down to anyone, but with her everything felt so different; so right. He never felt so out of control with his feelings before. His heart normally listened to his brain, but right now it was only his heart he was listening to. These tender feelings he was having for her he had never had for anyone else before. There was just something about Trixie that made him know that he had to keep her around.

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Family**

All through out the next day, Speed found himself thinking of how the night before ended with the most powerful kiss he had ever experiened. He hadn't planned it to be as deep as it turned out to be, especially so soon, but he surely didn't regret it now. Later in the afternoon his fingers easily dialed Trixie's number again because he wanted to spend more time with her. Then the rest of the week they were just about inseperable. And though it might have seemed fast to most, that very weekend Speed brought Trixie to the home he grew up in to meet his family.

Speed's little brother, Spitle, was the first to see them walking up the driveway, which made him express, "Pops! Speedy is holding a girl's hand."

"What?" Pops asked surprised as he turned his head to see. "Speed hasn't brought a girl home in ages."

Sparky rolled his eyes because his best friend, Speed, had been driving him crazy talking about the new girl he had been seeing. "I knew he'd bring this one around sooner or later. I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Oh...she's the one who flies!" Spritle said with excitement.

Shocked, Sparky said, "He even told you about her?"

Speed's Mom was there too just listening to them. She knew Speed had been seeing someone and now just hoped the girl was descent.

"Good. You're all here," Speed said pleased as he walked into the garage with Trixie by his side. "I want to introduce you all to someone. This is Trixie."

"So this is the pilot," Sparky said holding out his hand to shake Trixie's.

"You must be Sparky," she said making Sparky happy that Speed had spoken about his best friend.

"That's right," he said proudly. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Trixie said just before releasing his hand.

"This is my Father," Speed said walking her over to him.

Holding her hand out to shake his, she said, "Hello. It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"You too but call me Pops. Most do," he said politely as he shook her hand.

Spritle was soon tugging on Trixie's pants and then he said, "Can I ride in your helicopter?"

Trixie looked down at the cute, little thing and said, "That's up to your Mom and your...I mean Pops. They know best."

Liking that answer, Mrs. Racer walked up to Trixie and introduced herself. "Hi, Trixie. I'm Speed's Mom, Mom Racer."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Trixie said sounding a bit nervous.

Mrs. Racer was won over easily since she thought the last girl Speed attempted to bring to the house hung all over him a bit too much and dressed in a way that didn't leave much to the imagination. Luckily Trixie seemed to have brains and it was a plus that she knew how to dress.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Through out the next month, Racer X, Speed's so-called just friend, kept an eye on Speed and Trixie. He decided that he liked Speed with the young girl. Trixie impressed Racer X with her flying, and she was very loyal to the whole Racer family. She ended up being around the family a lot and because of that, she learned a lot about racing and about the Mach 5.

The extra confidence Speed needed, he got from Trixie. It was a week before his first race when one night he confessed to her that he was extremely nervous. They had been sitting on the Mach 5 just looking up at the stars. Because he was so quiet, Trixie squeezed his hand, which was holding hers and she said, "I'm sure you are anxious."

Shaking his head yes, he then said, "I don't want to disappoint everyone because I guess when it comes right down to it, I'm still inexperienced. I mean I'm lucky that you convinced Pops to let me race at all, and I don't want him wishing he hadn't agreed."

Trixie moved off the car to stand in front of her boyfriend; putting her hands on his shoulders as she gave him a smile. His eyes looked into hers as if waiting for her magic words to help him calm his nerves. "Speed. It's time to start your dream with this race. The only person you have to please is yourself."

"What if I lose badly?"

"I would never let the out come of a race bring you down."

"You'll catch me?" he joked with a smile.

"Yes," she said smiling back. "I'll guide you back on the right road. However, I just know that you won't lose. When you're in that race, think of me telling you that no one can stand in your way and then lay on the gas."

"You really have that much confidence in me?" he asked somewhat shocked, but really liking it.

"You better believe it," she said just before kissing him softly and then wrapping her arms around him to hold him.

Speed hugged her back and then moved to kiss her again just before saying, "You're right. I'm going to do my best."

"That's right," she said leaning her forehead against his.

His hands began to move up and down her small back. "Hey, Trixie. If I'm ever in a race that I need a navigator, I want _you_ to be with me."

Smiling excitedly, she said, "Really?" After seeing him nod his head back 'yes', she said, "I'd be honored."

Within seconds the two were lost in their kisses under the stars above.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trixie was cheering Speed on at that first race, which was on that tricky track. Wish his born talent, he actually came in second just behind Racer X. Speed was more than just satisfied with that for his first race that Pops had let him enter into. Before the reporters could even get to Speed when he jumped out of the Mach 5, Trixie ran into his open arms as the crowd applauded.

"Oh, Speed. You were terrific," she said in his arms, and he hugged her back even tighter.


	4. Joining the Team

**Chapter 4: Joining the Team**

One day without Trixie knowing, everyone agreed unanimously that she should be a member of the Go Team; Speed's racing team. The day they surprised her was one she'd never forget. Speed had picked her up and brought her to his parent's home before they were to go to one of his races. At the Racer's house, Speed asked his girlfriend, "Trixie. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," she said after feeling one of the Mach 5's tires.

"No you're not," Speed said as his family entered the garage with them.

Trixie was totally clueless to what was going on as she looked back at them.

"You have to put this on before we leave," Speed said taking a box from his mother and then handing it to Trixie.

Trixie just smiled as she took the box. She then put it on the table, which was against the wall and she started to open it. After opening the box, she saw a white shirt with a G on it for the Go Team and a pair of shorts, pants, wrist bans, a hat and under everything was a jacket with the G and her name on it. She was speechless for a few seconds before finally looking up and asking, "Does this mean I'm on the team?"

"You have been for a while," Speed said smiling. "But now it's official."

Trixie smiled a brilliant smile as she hugged her boyfriend and then hugged everyone else. She adored the Racer family not knowing how they had truly grown to adore her as well. They loved that she was very respectful and never tried to be the center of attention like some of Speed's ex-girlfriends. Trixie just fit in with the Racers and it was obvious how much she cared for Speed and what she meant to him.

Besides being so attentive and helpful to Speed, she knew when _not_ to help as well. Speed had a quick temper when someone played a dirty trip and she knew when to back off. An example was the day that the Go Team was at the track practicing for a special race, which was coming up. Speed was driving very well as everyone cheered for him on the sidelines. He _was_ driving well until Doug drove onto the track. The car racer, Doug, wouldn't move his car away from Speed's and then tried to run Speed right off of the track. However, Speed managed to stay on as an arrogant Doug disappeared.

"Did you see him!" Speed screamed upset when he stopped his car and jumped out.

"You can't let other drivers intimidate you like that," Pops said shaking it off.

"Intimidate me!" Speed yelled becoming furious. "He could have caused a bad accident!"

"Speed," Sparky said calmly. "Pops's right. Just concentrate on yourself."

"Okay…fine!" Speed shrieked as Trixie decided to keep her opinion to herself as Speed went on. "I'll start running people off the rode too!"

"Where are you going?" Pops demanded to know after watching Speed turn away from him.

"I need to get out of here," Speed said upset and then his voice softened a bit as he looked at Trixie and held out his hand and said, "Are you coming, Trixie?"

Trixie didn't say anything but took his hand. They were off driving away in his car within a minute. Ten minutes later, they were parked by the park.

"I'm sorry," Speed said now feeling much calmer as he took her hand once again as they sat side by side in the Mach 5.

"I understand why you're mad," she said turning to look at him.

"Being here with you looking into those green eyes, I'm not mad anymore," he said looking at her very seriously.

"Well...I'm just glad you took me with you," she said with a smile.

"Are you kidding," he said leaning closer and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I would never leave you behind."

"I'm glad," she said smiling back as she felt her heart flutter.

Again with a serious look on his face, he said, "You know when I'm being an idiot to just blow me off, right?"

"I didn't think you were being an idiot," she said with a hard look on her face. "I was pretty mad myself."

Speed smiled, "Yeah. But I bet if you would have agreed with everyone else, you would have still kept calm and blew me off."

"Well, you know I'm very opinionated but I know you enough by now to know when to leave you alone."

"I just don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me," he said still looking into her eyes.

She put her hand on his face and said, "Believe me. You're the only one I want to confide in."

"I'm so lucky I found you," he whispered just before kissing her, and she ended up in his arms as they continued to kiss some more.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A couple of weeks later, Speed was standing in a wedding for a cousin. Since he had to be there so early, his parents offered to take Trixie to the wedding with them.

Lisa, the person whom Speed would be walking up the isle with, was to fly in the day of the wedding from another state. When her flight finally came in, she was about a half hour late showing up to the church. When all of the guys standing in the wedding saw her, they made big over her; saying she was worth the wait. She was gorgeous with long, blonde hair and light, blue eyes. Speed admitted to himself that she was pretty but in his eyes he could only see someone else.

At the church, Speed's cousin Matt kept aggravating Speed about Lisa. He couldn't figure out why his racer cousin wasn't paying much attention to her. "Now I know why you don't care about Lisa," Matt said staring at someone who was walking into the church.

"Oh really," Speed said. "Why?"

"Because of that brunette walking in with your parents. She's your date. Isn't she?"

Speed turned to see Trixie. She looked beautiful in her, dark, blue dress, which hugged her figure. Speed wasn't used to seeing her dressed up. "Besides how good she looks,"he said with a smile, "we have a lot in common."

"Why? Is she a race car driver?" Matt joked.

"No, she's a pilot."

"What?" Matt asked surprised as Speed walked over to Trixie to tell her hello.

"You look beautiful," Speed said after giving her a small kiss.

"You look very handsome yourself," she said somewhat embarrassed as Speed's Mom smiled at the both of them.

Later in the church, Speed walked arm and arm down the isle with Lisa.

Trixie felt a bit intimidated because the girl looked just like a model from a cover of a magazine. Lisa also made it very obvious that she liked Speed by the way she tried to hang on him. Trixie felt intimidated that is until Speed winked at her as he walked by her down the isle as if he forget that his arm was linked through Lisa's.

The reception ended up making Trixie feel even better. When she had arrived with Speed's parents, Speed came running down the stairs from where he was suppose to be taking wedding pictures with the wedding party. "I was wondering when y'all were going to get here," he said frustrated as he took Trixie's hand. "I know Trixie's not in the bridal party but I need her up there with me."

"Why?" Pops asked looking confused.

Speed whispered to his father, "Because Lisa is all over me and she's not the one I want."

Trixie overheard and had to control the big smile that wanted to spread across her face.

"What did he tell you?" Mom Racer asked Pops when Speed and Trixie walked off.

"I think our son is really in love with Trixie," Pops said amazed.

"You just figured that out?" his wife asked like he was crazy.

Pops rubbed his head for a few seconds and said, "I guess, I knew. It's just that sometimes I think that maybe they are more of friends because of how good they work together getting ready for the races."

"You're right. They make a good team," Mom Racer said but then added with a smile, "But people who are just friends don't look at each other the way they do."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I don't know how many times I've asked that boy if he finished doing something and he doesn't answer me. When I look to see why, he's staring at Trixie."

"Every day he has her over at the house. They're crazy about each other."

"I just never thought I'd see the day he'd be serious with anyone," Pops said still in disbelief since Speed had had so many girlfriends.

"Well...one day he'll admit it to everyone," Mom Racer said very sure.

Later when the music was blaring, Speed and Trixie were having a good time dancing. They laughed and cut up as they danced together looking like they were having more fun than anyone else.

When they took a break to stop, they enjoyed some of the food, laughing as they fed each other different things. After they tried almost everything, Trixie excused herself to the rest room. As Speed waited for her, he sipped his drink as the beginning of a beautiful love song flowed to his ears. What made it better was when Trixie entered the room just after it started. Putting down his drink, Speed slowly walked over to her.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked so seriously.

"Only you," she said making him feel very lucky.

During their dance, they held each other close and gazed into each other's eyes. It was like no one else was there in the large room with them. Mom Racer smiled as she watched them and was glad there was something special in Speed's life besides racing.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The excitement was definitely there with Trixie around. It was one late afternoon when she landed her helicopter down close to the track; Sparky riding along with her. "Sparky," she said just after landing the helicopter. "I'm going to give this map to Speed. I'll be right back." She then took her head gear off and jumped out of the helicopter.

"Okay," Sparky said wondering what it would be like working on a helicopter instead of a car.

The blades on the top of her helicopter were still spinning as Trixie ran to Speed. She was talking to him about the map when she said, "Wait. The plane sounds like it's...lifting up." She looked and sure enough it was starting to lift off the ground. Immediately she knew that Sparky must have gotten brave and fooled with some of the controls.

"On no, Speed! Does Sparky know anything about flying!" Trixie screamed with horror in her voice.

"He can't handle that thing!" Speed screamed back not believing his eyes.

Suddenly, Trixie began to run full speed towards the helicopter.

"Trixie!" Speed screamed to her. _What is she going to do? _he worried as he began to run behind her.

Trixie grabbed on to the leg of the helicopter just before it lifted out of her reach, and she held on to it tightly.

Speed couldn't believe his eyes and his heart beat like crazy as he watched her stunt as she managed to swing her little body up so her legs could wrap around one of the legs of the helicopter. Beginning to hold his breath, Speed watched her pull herself up and climb into the helicopter. It was obvious when she got control of the plane, and then Speed felt relieved. Within a minute she landed the helicopter once again.

A nervous wrecked Speed ran over to it to see Sparky getting out of it looking scared to death. "Are you okay buddy?" Speed asked.

Looking in shock, Sparky only shook his head yes glad that he still had his life.

When Trixie jumped out, Speed practically caught her in his arms, and then he hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you just did that."

Trixie just hugged him back letting her heart calm down, and then she lifted her head to look at him. Her hair was blowing all around from the wind from the helicopter. Speed pulled her away from the helicopter, and they ran over to the Mach 5.

Pushing her hair behing her ears, Speed wrapped his arms around her again and with his eyes on hers, he said, "Don't do that to me again. You scared me to death."

"I'll admit I was worried that the helicopter was going to land when I was under it."

"I know," Speed said pulling her close against his body. "That's it. No more leaving Sparky in the helicopter alone."

Trixie laughed hugging Speed back. "I'm becoming a little too daring hanging around you."

"I guess we are both a little nuts," Speed said so grateful that she was safe in his arms.


	5. Doubts

**Chapter 5: Doubts**

Speed and Trixie had been together as a couple for just about a year now. Emotionally they had grown very close, being able to finish each other's sentences. Unfortunately never did they admit to the other that they were in love. However, Trixie believed that Speed did love her because he always wanted her with him and their kisses were still simply amazing. She just kept dreaming that one day soon she'd hear him say in words that he loved her.

It wasn't till a few months later that things started to change between them. One normal week day, Speed was watching Trixie as she play with his younger brother outside of the Racer's home. He was still as attracted to her as much as he was the first time he met her, but now things seemed to be moving too fast for him. Maybe her being around all the time was getting to be too much and then out loud he said to himself, "She's around all of the time because you want her to be. But I'm just too young to be tied down." For some unknown reason he started to get scared. It was a fear of commitment like a million other men all over the planet. Unfortunately he decided that he should start giving someone else a chance because he _wasn't _married.

That night before Trixie left, he decided not to kiss her good-night. It would be the perfect way to start backing away from her.

Trixie noticed that he seemed a little distant but didn't think too much of it. "Are you alright, Speed?"

"I'm fine," he said dryly not making eye contact with her.

"Okay. Well... I'm going to head out because I have to see one of my instructors early tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Speed said not moving to kiss her.

However; without hesitation, Trixie walked to Speed to kiss him goodnight.

_Forget that I wasn't going to kiss her, _Speed thought. As soon as her lips touched his, his arms were around her pulling her close. After this nice, affectionate kiss, Speed said, "I'm sorry," as he continued to hold her close

"Don't be sorry for that kiss," she said smiling as she backed away winking at him.

As she drove off, Speed thought to himself that he was sorry for being such a jerk that day to her. She didn't deserve it but then he realized that she was too sweet to even notice.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Everyone knew Speed and Trixie were always together so it was no surprise when they were leaving for their first trip to Europe to see a racetrack, that a reporter asked Speed about any possible marriage plans in the future. Trixie was already in the plane as Speed politely told the reporter, "You never know what the future holds." He then walked on to the plane and decided that was it. He was too young to get married so he had to separate himself from Trixie now or he might end up regretting it if he didn't. Even though he did have very strong feelings for her, he suddenly imagined himself on the end of a leash that Trixie was holding. _I can't let that happen, _he thought.

Unfortunately there was one person who wouldn't mind helping Speed to separate himself from Trixie. That person was a beautiful girl named Gem. Gem's Father owned one of the best tracks in Europe, and Speed met her his first day in Europe. He thought Gem was beautiful and it was obvious that she was just as attracted to him as well. She had very long, black hair and the body of a goddess. Trixie couldn't help but notice the way her boyfriend and the girl looked at each other but tried to ignore it since girls always looked at Speed. She told herself that Speed was just being friendly and that she was analyzing the situation too much.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That evening, all of the racers and their guest were to attend a party held by Gem's father. Speed and Trixie walked in together but Speed made sure he wasn't holding Trixie's hand like he normally did because he wanted to look unattached to her. He had told himself that he was a free man after all.

Gem walked in about ten minutes later and she looked beautiful in a long, tight, peach dress that practically blended in with her skin.

Trixie leaned to Speed and said, "I didn't bring anything like that to wear."

"Don't worry about it. You look fine," he said glancing at Trixie in her jeans and a nice shirt, and then he forced his attention to Gem.

Gem walked directly to Speed to hug him hello, barely acknowledging Trixie. After being ignored for about fifteen minutes while Speed and Gem talked about her father's track, Trixie said, "Please excuse me."

Still natural for Speed with his girlfriend, he was about to put his hand on her shoulder and ask her if she was alright but he stopped himself and just let her walk away.

Trixie moved further and further away from them feeling horrible. She didn't like this side of Speed.

The rest of the night she sat at the bar talking to some of the driver's wives and when she wasn't doing that, she was drinking. That was something she normally didn't do but it was helping to take her mind off of all the attention Speed was giving to Gem.

When a slow song came on, Gem asked Speed to dance. He looked around the room and when he didn't see Trixie, he accepted and then told himself he didn't need Trixie's permission anyway. He was supposed to be getting some freedom back.

Ten minutes later, Trixie was in the dressing room feeling quite dizzy from drinking.

"Trixie," Racer X said walking up to her when she came out. "Are you alright?" He didn't like seeing her by herself with all of the drinking, single guys around.

"I hate to admit this," she said sluggishly while looking back at him. "But I think I drank a little too much."

"I see that. I think you should sit down."

"I tried that...but the room spins," she said a little wobbly and with a laugh.

"You definitely had a little too much," the Masked Racer said with a smile as he grabbed her by her arm to keep her from falling over.

"You know," Trixie said staring at the only part of his face that could be seen because of his mask, "You and Speed have the same shape face. In fact...if you were shorter, I'd think you were Speed."

Racer X had managed to keep his identity a secret all this time and he didn't want it out now. Calmly, he said, "Trixie. Please keep that to yourself."

"I don't even remember what I said," she replied just before leaning on the wall they were standing next to.

He knew she had had enough, and concerned for her, he said, "I should find Speed."

"No. Please don't," she said getting comfortable against that wall as the Masked Racer released her arm. "I don't want him to see me this way."

Looking for Speed, Racer X saw him dancing with Gem.

Then suddenly, Sparky showed up. "What's going on?" he asked looking at Trixie and instantly noticing her red eyes.

Racer X whispered, "She's been drinking...and she doesn't want Speed to know."

"I think he has his hands full anyway," Sparky said looking at Speed with Gem.

The Masked Racer made a face at Sparky as if to say _shut up_. He wondered if Gem was why Trixie started drinking in the first place this night.

"I meant that...Gem talks a lot," Sparky said trying to cover up what he had just said.

"I don't care," Trixie said looking more than sad. "I feel so sick right now."

"Let's go then," Sparky said being a friend.

"I'll tell Speed you weren't feeling well," Racer X said walking outside with them. He ended up practically having to carry Trixie to the car.

"I don't think Speed cares where I am," Trixie mumbled.

"Of course he will worry," the Masked Racer said trying to console her.

"I'll get our flying buddy safely to the hotel," Sparky said shaking Racer X's hand.

Racer X knew Trixie would be safe with Sparky. When the Masked Racer walked back inside, Speed was actually free of Gem. When Speed saw him, he walked up to his friend and asked if he saw Trixie or Sparky.

"Well...Trixie wasn't feeling...right...so Sparky took her back to the hotel."

"Why didn't she say anything to me?" Speed asked innocently.

"I guess she saw that you were preoccupied with Gem," Racer X said trying to make a point.

"I was just opening myself up to some new people," Speed said as if it was a wonderful idea.

"It sounds like you think you need to play the field some more," the Masked Racer said feeling for Trixie. He knew Trixie was crazy about his little brother and he had thought that Speed felt the same way about her.

"Playing the field? Maybe something like that," Speed said just before turning to leave.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Speed knocked on Trixie's hotel room door and found that she didn't look so good when she opened it.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked having no idea that she had a hang over.

"Not really," she said while putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Head ache?"

Trixie just shook her head yes.

"Are you going to rent and take a helicopter up today?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," she said rubbing her forehead.

"Why don't you just stay in the room and relax," Speed said ready to go with or without her. "I'll be back later."

"Will you?" she asked accusingly.

"Hey," he said raising his voice a little. "I came back right after you left last night."

She then remembered him opening the door to check on her not long after she had gotten into bed. She had pretended she was sleeping. "I know...I know you were back just after me," she said. "Please ignore me. I just don't feel all that well right now."

Of course Speed still had serious feelings for her so instinctively he walked to her and hugged her. As he held her, he said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be alright," she said hugging him back. She hoped that maybe they wouldn't see Gem again. "Please just hold me."

Speed did just that not knowing that it might possibly be the last time he ever held her again.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later at the track everything seemed to be going fine as Speed and Trixie spoke their thoughts of the track, and even a few times he asked her how she was feeling. However, after Gem showed up, Speed did something that really upset Trixie and hurt her more than he knew. After the Go Team and Racer X spoke of going to a different track, they began to make their way to leave. While Trixie was about to get into the Mach 5 with Speed, Gem scooted her way in front of Trixie and got into the Mach 5 instead. To Trixie's disappointment, Speed didn't seem to mind at all and he pulled off leaving _his girlfriend _behind. Suddenly, Trixie thought back to the time when Speed said he'd never leave her behind and instantly she knew things would never be the same. The rest of the Go Team along with Racer X were embarrassed for her, but she played it cool - acting like nothing had happened.

Trixie rode with Racer X after he insisted, and she never said a word about Gem or Speed but the Masked Racer could tell by the look in her eyes that it upset her tremendously. Though he was like a guardian angel to his brother, at the moment Racer X felt that he wanted to ask Speed why he was being so cruel to Trixie, but unfortunately he knew it was none of his business.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next two days, Trixie and Speed were in the same place but they definitely weren't together. The good morning and the good night kisses disappeared along with the handholding. He wouldn't even make eye contact with her, so they were quiet having nothing to say to each other though they each talked to everyone else around them. It was like something took over Speed making him treat Trixie totally different. To put it simple, he was basically ignoring her. He had decided that was the only way he could give all of his attention to someone else - Gem. 

Trixie tried to ignore him, which he didn't seem to even notice. When Gem was around, Speed always seemed to be hanging on to her last words, which drove Trixie crazy. Though she would never do such a thing, at times she wanted to run over the both of them with the Mach 5.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Go Team's last day in Europe, their plane was getting ready to take off when Trixie noticed Speed waving as he looked out of the window. She looked out the window as well to see Gem throwing him a kiss as if they had had a fling right under Trixie's nose. Suddenly Trixie couldn't stand to be near her so called boyfriend any longer so she stood up from her seat and moved. She was convinced that Speed wished he was with Gem and at this, Trixie became more mad but then very sad all at the same time. 

When Speed turned from the window, he realized that Trixie moved to another seat on the plane. "I guess she wanted to sit by the window," he whispered. He admitted to himself that he had really missed her in Europe because he was so busy trying to see if he could have feelings for someone else. He was about to call for her to come sit back next to him, but then he decided to take a nap instead; figuring that they could talk tomorrow. Laying his head back against the seat, he closed his eyes to go to sleep not knowing just how much he had hurt her and himself for that matter.

Sparky was watching and couldn't help but notice the sad look on Trixie's face. Her spunk had been gone through out the trip. Speed was breaking her heart and from the looks of it, she wasn't going to take it anymore.

All she could do was wonder what had happened to them as she stared out of the plane window as it took off. Speed used to want her around and now he had ignored her like she was a stranger. She didn't want to cry, but tears started to roll down her face so she turned so no one could see her.

However, Racer X saw and couldn't believe how Speed had jeopardized his relationship with Trixie the way he so obviously had. The Masked Racer could only imagine what was going though Trixie's head as she cried.

Trixie knew she had given Speed her heart and that now she had to break that hold he had on her. The dream she had of the two of them together forever had come to an end. The tears were pouring out of her eyes now as she realized that he probably never did love her. Thinking some more of the attention Speed gave to Gem, Trixie then roughly took her Go Team wrist ban off and tossed it on the empty seat next to her. Just after the plane landed, she quickly left without telling anyone good-bye.

Racer X had felt sorry for her and understood why she had been crying. She and Speed had made a good team and now here Speed was ignoring the best thing that had ever happened to him. The Masked Racer really believed this too. Even though Speed and Trixie were young, to see them together made you think they were meant for each other…until now.

When Speed finally woke up just after the plane stopped, the first thing he saw was a Go Team jacket on a seat in the plane. When he walked over to it, he saw a hat as well and knew it was all of Trixie's stuff. _Where is she, _he thought then he realized that she left. He assumed she tried to wake him but that he must have been in too deep of a sleep. After picking up all of her stuff, he realized that he had missed the smell of her perfume that was coming from her jacket.


	6. He Lost Her

**Chapter 6: He Lost Her**

The next day after their return from Europe, Speed called Trixie on the phone to get together, but she said she wasn't feeling well and she really wasn't. Her heart was broken. She was convinced that if Gem were in town, Speed wouldn't have called, and Trixie liked herself too much to be thought of as second prize.

Again the next day, Speed phoned Trixie. "Trixie," he said sounding like he always did before he was to pick her up, "I'll pick you up in five."

"No," she said; her voice a little shaky. "I think I'm going to...fool with my plane today."

"Oh," Speed said shocked since she was always more than ready to be with him to prepare for their next possible victory. "So you're feeling better?" he asked concerned.

"I will soon," she said and then she hung up the phone. After another cry, she decided to go to the track to tell Speed that she had loved him, but it was over after what had happened in Europe.

Later at the track, she watched the Mach 5 go around and around and she had to admit to herself that Speed was better than ever. Racer X was there too and ready to approach her to tell her to hang in there with Speed, but before he was able to get to her, another racer, Jake, walked up to her.

"Why aren't you with Speed?" Jake asked in a flirty voice.

Racer X watched and listened from the side without being seen.

Without thinking, Trixie said, "I'm not his type anymore." Then she turned to see Jake with his blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes and realized that Jake was the racer that Speed didn't like.

"What? Not his type anymore?" Jake asked surprised. "Speed must be crazy." Jake had secretly hated Speed for winning almost every race so now he figured what better way to get back at him than with his girlfriend. Besides, Jake was very attracted to Trixie.

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this," she said embarrassed, turning her attention back to the track.

"Well...lets talk about something else," Jake said not about to just walk away.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company," she said still looking at the track.

"Come on," Jake said not about to just give up on her. "Speed's slowing down. Before he steals you away, come with me to get a cup of coffee. Don't let Speed take you for granted anymore."

Trixie looked back at Jake strangely wondering if it had been that obvious to everyone that Speed took her for granted. Upset that she was made a fool of with Speed, she gave in and said, "Okay. Why not?"

Racer X knew what Jake was up too but frankly couldn't blame Trixie for leaving with the younger racer since Speed had not been good to her just recently. The Masked Racer watched both Trixie and Jake walk to Jake's car and knew that Jake was taking his good old time because he wanted Speed to see them leaving together.

Speed was walking off the track now and over to Racer X as he called out, "Hey, Racer X! How's it going?" Before his question could be answered, he looked to where the masked racer was looking and at first he thought he was seeing things when he saw Trixie sitting in Jake, the snake's car. His tone totally changed and he said with anger, "That's why she wouldn't come with me today or yesterday for that matter!" Speed had never felt such jealously in his life and forgot that he had wanted his freedom back. "She'd rather be with him than with me!"

In a rage Speed started to walk towards them but Racer X stopped him by grabbing him by his arm. "Don't Speed," he said always influencing his little brother. "You'll say something that you will regret."

"She's off the Go Team!" Speed exclaimed furiously.

"I think she might have decided that already on her own," the Masked Racer said.

"What!" Speed said even more upset as he looked back at the older man. "What are you talking about!"

"She was very upset on the plane ride home the other day."

Speed tried to remember but he had been sleeping on the plane. When he had woken up after the plane had landed, she was gone. "I don't even remember the ride back."

"That's because you had Gem on your mind."

"No. I was sleeping!" Speed exclaimed just before suddenly calming down. "But...Gem was a nice girl."

"You know she couldn't hold a candle to Trixie," Racer X said feeling the need to defend her.

Speed couldn't argue with that but right now he was furious with Trixie for being with Jake. "I don't need her," Speed said storming back to his car. He drove like a maniac and Racer X was scared for a minute that he would flip the Mach 5 but Speed had controlled it well even in his fury.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

For the next couple of days, Speed was in a very bad mood. When anyone asked where Trixie was, with anger he would say that he didn't want to talk about it. Soon, no one was able to even say Trixie's name around him. He felt extremely betrayed as he imagined her with the competition. His parents were clueless to what had happened. Pops was mad because they needed Trixie's help to get ready for the next race, and Mom Racer just missed having Trixie around.

Finally, Speed decided he was going to go to her apartment to find out if she was on the Go Team or not.

When he got to her place, Jake had just pulled out of her driveway after dropping her off. Upset, Speed didn't stop but nailed it passed her apartment.

Trixie hadn't seen him because she had gone inside, but she knew the sound of the Mach 5's engine all too well. She was mad at herself for feeling for him since he was obviously upset. Then the thought of him and Gem together made her mad at him once again.

Speed soon found himself making his way to the track to blow off steam once again. When he finished his last lap, there was but who, Racer X , waiting to speak to him.

"What's up?" Speed asked trying to act like nothing was wrong as he walked up to the Masked Racer.

The day before Speed had been in a practice run for the up coming race and did not make good time, which was very unusual for him. "Bad practice yesterday, huh?" Racer X asked watching Speed closely.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I had something on my mind?" Speed said now looking aggravated.

"Something on you mind?" Racer X asked folding his arms. "Was it Trixie?"

"No," Speed said not about to admit it.

"Gem?"

"Who?" Speed asked squinting his eyes as if he had totally forgotten who Gem was.

"Gem," Racer X repeated knowing he was right about Speed not having serious feelings for her.

Speed's bad mood came out to the surface again as he said, "No! I've been too...pissed off at Trixie."

"I tried to tell you I was watching her on the plane."

"Well, then maybe _you_ should go out with her next!" Speed roared still very upset. It was the first time Speed had spoke to Racer X this way.

"Speed," the Masker Racer said calmly ignoring Speed's last comment because he knew his little brother was hurting.

"Look. I'm sorry. But she obviously doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She'd rather hang out with that...jerk!"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you pushed her to it."

"What?" Speed asked totally surprised.

"On the plane she was crying...a lot, and I know it was over you."

"You said she was upset but I didn't know she was crying," Speed said innocently.

"She cried brokenheartedly."

"Why and how did I cause that?" Speed asked dumbfounded.

"Think back to Europe, Speed. You just about completely ignored her."

"No I didn't. You know how Trixie is. She would have said something to me."

"She was too upset. Listen, Speed. Any man lucky enough to have someone like Trixie shouldn't give all of his attention to someone else."

Speed rolled his eyes and asked, "Are you going to bring up Gem again?"

"Yes," Racer X said aggravated with Speed now. "Trixie used her flying skills and practically devoted her life to you and your racing. And in Europe, you tried to pretend like she wasn't even there anymore."

"I paid attention to Trixie," Speed said not wanting to believe how much of a jerk he might have been. Then raising his voice, he said, "Damn it! She ripped my heart out when I saw her with Jake!"

There was a silence because Racer X was surprised Speed admitted that much. The Masked Racer also realized that Speed was still clueless to what he had contributed to their break up.

"Do you realize how much you hurt Trixie when you pulled off in the Mach 5 with Gem? You just left Trixie standing there. However, Trixie was strong and didn't say a thing, but the embarrassment was written all over her face. Shoot, I insisted that she ride with me because I was embarrassed for her."

Suddenly, Speed remembered the time he had told Trixie that he would never leave her behind as he now looked down feeling badly. However, defending himself he lifted his head and said, "She could have said something before running off with...Jake." Speed felt like he was the victim and then the worse thing happened, his pride kicked in. "I told you before I don't need her anyway. It's over! She did me a favor! I've been wanting my freedom back!"

Speed was gone before Racer X could tell him that he knew Trixie had gone to the track to talk to him but Jake had changed her mind.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

For the next couple of weeks, Speed tried as hard as he could to put Trixie out of his mind but at the track every time a helicopter passed over, he was the first to look up to see if it was her. His attention was anywhere but on the track after that.

Soon, times started to be even more rough for Speed. The one time he really needed a helicopter, he ended going up with a male pilot and then thanked God when they landed safely. The guy had nothing on Trixie when it came to flying.

Unfortunately, when the race came, he didn't do too well in it. His confidence and concentration were too messed up. In another race, at one point he felt Trixie by his side, forgetting they were apart for a moment, and for those few minutes he started to do better even though she really wasn't there. When he remembered that she wasn't there, he asked himself out loud, "What the hell are you thinking? She's not with you anymore!" He just couldn't get her face out of his mind and then he thought she was probably in the stands waiting for Jake, hoping his sorry butt would win. Speed was in such deep thought that he took his eyes off the rode and when he looked back, it was too late. He rammed into another car.

Speed soon started to dream. He dreamt he was in Europe and Gem was pulling him close and they started to kiss. As he kissed her, he didn't feel comfortable. He realized the only one he wanted to kiss was Trixie. When he broke the kiss, he saw Trixie there watching with a tear rolling down her face. He was about to say he was sorry, but then something soft on his lips woke him up. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a hospital room, and he soon remembered the car accident. Since he seemed to be okay, he would have worried about the Mach 5 but at the time he just didn't care. For a few seconds he wished he didn't even survive the wreck because of what he now knew from a dream, he had done to Trixie. Then suddenly he could hear her voice coming from the hall.

"Oh...Hi, Spritle," she said softly.

"You came, Trixie!" Spritle exclaimed happily.

"I just wanted to make sure that Speed was alright," she said calmly.

"Pops said he'll be fine," Spritle said. "I miss you, Trixie. When are you going to come back to the Go Team?"

There was a pause and Trixie said, "I'm so glad Speed's okay but please don't tell him I was here."

Speed was glad she showed up to see if he was okay. Didn't it mean that she still cared for him? However, she was gone and didn't even want him to know she was there. Did she even look through the door? Suddenly Speed's eyes widened as he touched his lips with his fingertips wondering if she had kissed him. He hoped that was what had woken him up. In his heart, he felt that if she did kiss him, that maybe, just maybe, she still did have feelings for him.

Trixie walked out of the hospital with tears in her eyes. She recalled what happened that day as she replayed it in her mind as if she was watching herself in a movie. She wasn't at the race but when she heard from the radio that Speed had been in an accident, she felt her heart drop. She forgot that she had been hurt by him and only recalled the tender moments they had shared. She rushed over to the hospital in such fear of what she might find. What if he didn't make it?

When she finally entered his hospital room, he was sleeping peacefully. Except for a couple of bruises on his arms, it was hard to tell that he had even been in an accident. Trixie just stood there looking at him thinking of how she missed being this close to him and how she rushed to the hospital. Why did she have to care so much to drop everything to get to him? The real question that haunted her was, why did she still love him? "Well," she whispered as a tear ran down her face. "We never did kiss good-bye." Wiping her tear away, she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. When she stood back up, his eyes were still closed but he turned his head. That was when she quickly disappeared out of the room and ran into Spritle.


	7. Too Much To Drink

**Chapter 7: Too Much To Drink**

A week later after the accident, a depressed Speed was out of the hospital and now standing in his Father's garage talking to Sparky. Before the accident, Speed was mad but now he was just plain sad.

Sparky was trying his hardest to cheer his friend up. "Come on, Speed," the young mechanic said with enthusiasm. "Let's go out. There are women out there waiting to meet us."

"I don't want to meet anyone," Speed said totally uninterested.

"Come on," Sparky said practically begging him. "You can't have no social life for the rest of your life."

"Why?" Speed said staring at the Mach 5.

"That's it," Sparky said aggravated. "Let's at least go for a ride."

"I don't feel like it."

"Speed, that's it. You're coming," Sparky said pushing Speed into the Mach 5. A few minutes later, Sparky was driving because it was obvious that Speed had no desire to, which was weird.

After riding around for about a half hour, Sparky pulled up to the old Sport's Bar, with a new name.

"What are we doing here?" Speed asked aggravated.

"As your friend, it is my duty to cheer you up," Sparky said getting out of the car.

"No," Speed said not moving. "I don't like this place."

"Come on, Speed. It has new owners. Let's try it out."

"I don't want to," Speed said still not moving to get out.

"Speed. I can't believe that you're going to let a _girl_ do this to you."

Speed looked back at Sparky. Sparky didn't know that Speed blamed himself now for losing Trixie, and Speed wasn't about to admit it. Because of this he got out of the car acting like he was ready to meet someone new.

Once in the bar, Speed was instantly approached by a girl. He had no interest in her but to show Sparky that his social life was fine, he began talking to her.

Sparky was relieved and satisfied so he left Speed and the girl when he recognized someone else.

As Speed and the girl tried to make conversation, he found himself very bored with her. She wasn't adventurous like Trixie. When the girl began asking Speed what some of his winnings were, he began to assume she was money hungry.

Sparky ended up being separated from Speed for about an hour because he was still talking to the girl he had met before. When he was finally away from her, he started to look for Speed. That's when he saw the girl that Speed was with earlier and asked her where his racer friend was. She said she had become sick of hearing Speed Racer talk about some other female so she left him at the bar by himself.

Sparky looked and sure enough, Speed was sitting on a barstool by the bar with his head down.

"Speed," Sparky said walking up to him.

Speed lifted his head and opened his eyes, which were very red. "Sparky," he said pulling him by the arm to sit down next to him. "Have a drink," he said waving to the bar tender.

"Speed. You don't drink, and I don't want a drink because it's obvious that I will be driving home,"

"Then you drive, and I'll drink," Speed said drinking the last drop that was left in his glass; his voise slurring.

"What happened?" Sparky asked. "You were talking to a pretty girl."

"I want to talk to Trixie, not her," Speed admitted.

Sparky smiled, "I knew it. I knew you still have a thing for her."

"Have a thing for her! I love her!" Speed expressed just before dropping his head back onto the bar.

"You love her?" Sparky asked surprised, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"I want her back," Speed said raising his head off the bar again. "I'm going to call her right now and tell her."

"Speed. She won't even recognize your voice if you call her right now."

"Where's the phone?" Speed asked turning his head to look around for it.

"Speed. What are you going to tell her?" Sparky asked wishing he could tape Speed and play it back for him the next day.

"I'm going to beg her to come back to me," Speed said standing up and then falling to the floor.

Suddenly someone was helping the racer up, but it wasn't Sparky.

"Racer X," Speed said smiling while patting him on the back.

Racer X sat him back on the barstool. "Speed. You're drunk."

"I'm not driving," Speed said still smiling and making the Masker Racer wonder what the heck was going on. Speed wasn't a drinker.

Sparky knew he'd better say something, "Racer X. I didn't know you hung out here."

"I don't but I saw the Mach 5 here so I stopped. I know Speed doesn't normally hang out here either."

"Uh...It was my idea," Sparky admitted rubbing the back of his head.

Racer X looked back at Speed and said, "Looks like he liked the idea."

"Racer X. Help me to the phone," Speed said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have to call her."

"Who?" the Masked Racer asked and then he guessed it. "Trixie?"

"Yes. I want to tell her that I love her, and I want her back," Speed said so seriously.

Racer X smiled wishing for a minute that Trixie could hear Speed. "Speed. You are too...messed up right now. Call her tomorrow."

Sparky folded his arms and said, "Tomorrow he'll be sober, and he won't do it."

Speed then turned to the bar and put his head down once again.

"I knew he was having a hard time getting over her," Racer X said shaking his head.

"Yeah. I guess I did too and they say the truth comes out when you're drunk," Sparky said looking at his drunk friend.

Suddenly, Speed lifted his head and said, "I'm going to put the hurting on Jake." He stood up only to fall down again.

"It's more like you're putting the hurting on yourself," Sparky said with a laugh.

Speed was still mumbling when they helped him up. "She thinks I want Gem and I don't," Speed said upset but then got what he thought was a brilliant idea. "Hey, maybe I can set Gem and Jake up."

"We got to get him out of here," Racer X said.

"No. Wait. I need to sit down," Speed said pulling away from them and managing to balance just before sitting back down on the barstool.

He was about to call the bar tender till Racer X said, "I swear if you order another drink, I will throw it in your face."

Speed began to laugh hysterically, then his head was down on the bar again. "I miss her so much."

"Hang out with us and forget about her for a little while," Sparky said as he and Racer X sat down by Speed again.

"Forget about her?" Speed asked lifting his head. "I haven't stopped thinking about her since we left Egypt."

"You mean Europe," Sparky said laughing.

"I don't want to hang out with y'all anyway," Speed said. "I want to be with Trixie. Did you know she flies?"

Racer X looked at Sparky and said, "I swear this boy is going to make me start drinking tonight."

"I'll get your mind off of her," Sparky said standing up and going to the jukebox. He played some rock song and then Speed and he sat down at the bar singing it. Racer X just sat back and watched them.

Soon it was hard for the Masked Racer not to laugh because the next couple of songs that came on were about break ups. Speed sang them loudly as if he had written them. Some of the songs were, "She's Gone", "She Used to Be My Girl", "One last Cry", "Baby Come Back," and "What Kind of Fool Am I."

After the songs, Speed was more depressed and said, "I need another drink."

"No," Sparky said spinning Speed's bar stool around making him face away from the bar. Unexpectedly a pretty girl named Alexis, walked up to Speed and said, "I know who you are and I've been watching you all night. It's time I do what I've been dreaming about." She put her hands on Speed's face and anyway but gently began kissing him.

Sparky's eyes opened wide as he wished he was Speed.

Racer X shook his head wondering how Speed would react to this in his condition.

When she stopped kissing him, she asked, "How was that?"

Speed looked back at the girl seeing three faces instead of just one and said, "I'd much rather kiss Trixie."

Totally insulted, the girl slapped Speed hard enough to knock him off the barstool. "Jerk!" the girl exclaimed just before walking away as Sparky laughed at Speed again.

"I'm going to repeat myself," Racer X said to Sparky. "We need to get him out of here."

They then lifted Speed off the ground and headed out the door.

Once outside as the cool air hit him, Speed said, "I feel horrible."

"Drinking way too much does that," Racer X said just before turning his head to Sparky. "Sparky. How could you let him get out of hand?"

"I didn't know," Sparky said innocently. "I was talking to some girl I knew for about an hour and then I found him like this by the bar."

"Let's just get him into the car," Racer X said not in the mood for an excuse.

"Hey. This seems kind of familiar. Doesn't it?" Sparky asked Racer X.

"Yes," the Masker Racer said knowing just what Sparky was talking about.

"You practically carried Trixie to the car when she was drunk," Sparky said forgetting that Speed didn't know about that.

"Racer X," Speed said lifting his questioning face to him. "You took Trixie out and got her drunk?"

Sparky burst out laughing as Racer X said calmly, "No, Speed. I did not take Trixie out."

"It must have been Jake then," Speed said sounding aggravated. "Sparky. Take me to Jake's so I can kick his ass."

"You couldn't kick anyone's ass right now," Sparky said as they put Speed in the passenger side of his car.

"Sparky," Racer X said closing the door. "Make sure you get him home safely."

"I will," Sparky said again wondering why the Masked Racer always seemed to be worrying about Speed.

"Racer X," Speed said before the Masker Racer turned to jump into the Shooting Star, "If you go out with Trixie again, tell her I miss her."

Racer X smiled and said, "Speed. If I see her, I promise I'll tell her you miss her."

"Okay," Speed said watching as Racer X pulled off.

Speed then looked at his friend Sparky. Sparky knew Speed would say something nice about the Masked Racer, like he normally did.

However, he pointed to Racer X's car and said, "I'm going to kick his ass if I find out he kissed Trixie when he took her out."

Sparky shook his head laughing. "I need to get you home before you start thinking I kissed Trixie."

"You what?" Speed asked; his eyes wide.

Sparky changed the subject and said, "Look in the sky! It's Trixie."

"Where!" Speed asked looking for her plane just before he passed out.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Speed woke up on the floor in his bathroom. He got up slowly not remembering the night before. "My head," he said looking in the mirror to see a small cut on his face and what a mess his hair was. He then walked into his den to see Sparky sleeping on his sofa.

Speed threw a pillow at him and then said, "Wake up Sparky."

"Hey," Sparky said just after the pillow hit him.

"I feel horrible," Speed said rubbing his head. "I can't believe I drank that much. I don't even like to drink."

"You did last night," Sparky said with a laugh.

Speed gave Sparky the look of death and said, "My back hurts, and I have a cut under my eye. I don't remember anything about last night."

Sparky sat up smiling. "Well where do I start? Let's see, your back probably hurts because you fell a bunch of times and...some girl slapped you in the face. I'm guessing her ring cut you. The three of us over all had a good time."

"The three of us?" Speed asked wondering who the third person was.

"Yeah. You, me and Racer X," Sparky said yawning.

"Racer X," Speed said appalled because Speed had always looked up to him. "Racer X saw me drunk?"

"Yeah," Sparky said thinking the look on Speed's face was hilarious.

"I can't believe this!" Speed said upset. "Where were we anyway?"

"At that new Sport's bar on the highway, you know the old one with the new name?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid to ask what else I did," Speed said sitting down.

"You told Racer X you wanted to kick his ass."

"What!" Speed exclaimed standing up again.

"Well not exactly. Don't worry," Sparky said. "He didn't hear you."

"Why would I say that?" Speed said as his head pounded.

"You thought he went out with Trixie, which he didn't."

"Trixie," Speed said calmly as he longed for her once again. "Why would I think Racer X went out with her?"

"Speed you were pretty messed up."

Speed touched the cut under his eye and said, "You said a girl hit me. Why and who was she?"

"I don't know who she was, but she just started kissing you."

"Kissing me?" Speed asked not liking the idea of kissing a total stranger. "Was Trixie there?"

"No," Sparky said seeing the relief on Speed's face.

"Why did this girl hit me?" Speed asked confused.

"Because you basically told her you didn't like kissing her," Sparky said like he was crazy.

"She must have wanted to kill me," Speed said imagining it.

"She slapped you hard enough to knock you off the bar stool and on to the ground."

"What?" Speed said embarrassed. "Racer X saw that?"

"He helped me help you off the floor," Sparky said loving the look on Speed's face.

"I don't want to hear anymore," Speed said sitting back down on the sofa.

Sparky wondered if he should tell Speed that he said he loved Trixie but then he decided not to because Speed might really freak out.


	8. Both Miserable

**Chapter 8: Both Miserable**

A couple of weeks later after Speed's night of drinking, Speed and Sparky were in the garage working on the Mach 5 when Speed just suddenly stopped. He couldn't take keeping how he felt to himself anymore and had no idea of what he confessed under the influence of alcohol when he was in the sport's bar.

"What's wrong?" Sparky asked when he noticed Speed just standing there leaning on the Mach 5.

Looking down, Speed said, "I really miss her. I want her back so badly that it's driving me crazy."

Sparky knew he meant Trixie and walked over to his friend and leaned on the car next to him. "I've been knowing you want her back."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're just always so down now," Sparky said not meaning to depress Speed more. "I'm not saying you've changed, but you're not the same."

"Funny, that's how I feel," Speed said sounding sad. Finally, he lifted his eyes to look at Sparky. "Did I seem as happy as I remember I was when she was around?"

Sparky smiled at his friend. "Yes, and not to sound corny, but when you met her, she brought out the best in you. You became even more confident just with her being around."

Speed suddenly remembered the pep talks she gave him whenever he seemed to need them. The look in her eyes had made him strive to do his best. She always told him she'd stand behind him what ever he decided to do and she did.

"I have to tell you something about you and Trixie," Sparky said intruding in on Speed's thoughts.

"What?" Speed asked wanting to know.

"I have never seen two people more perfectly matched for each other than you two."

Speed knew Sparky was right. He didn't know he could feel so close to someone until Trixie came into his life. It had almost seemed too good to be true.

"I remember a time when you said she was made for you. I thought you were crazy at the time but you were right, Speed"

Speed remembered he said that right after he had met her, because they had so much in common.

"You should call her," Sparky said wanting to encourage his friend to do so.

"I can't."

"Why? Everyone knew you two were crazy about each other."

"Well, I ruined that. Didn't I," Speed said pushing off the Mach 5 and walking over to the opened garage door to just stand there and stare out.

"Just call her?" Sparky said behind him.

"I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to talk to. She wants Jake now anyway."

"I don't think so," Sparky said. "She doesn't look happy with him to me."

"But she's still with him and it's my fault," Speed said walking off.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night Speed lay in his bed regretting ever wanting his freedom in the first place. He truly missed Trixie and he knew he'd never meet another girl like her and now it seemed he wasn't attracted to anyone else. He now wished he had said so many things to her. What killed him was the thought of her crying on the plane on the way home as he just slept. If he would have known, he would have held her in his arms and told her that everything was going to be alright and that nothing really happened with Gem. Suddenly, he remembered the last time he did hold her in his arms. It was when they were in Europe and she wasn't feeling well. It was agonizing thinking about it because now he knew she had been trying to tell him that she was upset with him. However, she had just asked him to keep holding her as if that had been enough to make her feel better. She had no idea how strong his feelings were for her. How could she? He had kept them buried deep inside of himself. Then again, he thought of her trying to reach out to him by just asking him to just hold her. A tear now rolled out of his eye.

A week later when he was trying to do his best to get her out of his mind because of a big race coming up, they ran into each other in the license bureau. He was renewing his license and she doing something with her flying license. 

There was only about five feet between them when they noticed each other. Their eyes locked as their hearts started to race being this close to each other after being apart for so long now.

Speed realized she still took his breath away as he looked into her eyes not knowing the right words to say. His strong feelings for her were back in an instant and he knew even more that he shouldn't have let her get away from him.

Trixie felt the same way and knew she was making a big mistake being with Jake. It was sad but a part of her knew that she had been using Jake to try to get over Speed.

All the walls they had each just recently built around themselves not to care for the other came collapsing down.

Trixie just wanted him to hold her again. She'd never forget the year with him before Europe. For a brief second, she didn't care what he had done in Europe. Maybe they could start fresh.

He started to move towards her but then her name was called. He stopped and as if she was brought back into reality, she stood there for a couple of seconds looking confused before she turned and walked to the woman who had called her name.

Speed was beside himself wanting to grab her by her arm but instead on legs that felt like jelly, he turned and walked away from her.

Trixie wished she could disappear as she wondered why they had to run into each other in this place. She shouldn't care she kept telling herself as she reminded herself of Gem. This was easy to think now that she wasn't looking into Speed's eyes. When she was finished updating her license, she glanced around quickly but Speed was gone.

She didn't know that he was still there hiding behind a door. He watched her leave and put his head down to look at the floor when she disappeared through the front door. He knew he should have never let her go because it seemed he had lost her forever.

As Trixie pulled off in her car, she was very upset that she still loved Speed and that he obviously never did love her since he just left without a word.


	9. Admitting Their Feelings

_Author's note: This race is one like in the episodes; around cliffs and such._

**Chapter 9: Admitting Their Feelings**

The day of the big race, Speed convinced himself that he was ready for it. It was time once and for all to move on with his life.

Unfortunately, Jake had talked Trixie into being in the race with him by saying his navigator suddenly couldn't make it - though one wasn't necessary for this race. Trixie really didn't want to be his navigator but his begging made her agree to do so. However, Jake really only wanted her to be in the race with him because he knew it would get to Speed.

At the start of the race, Speed did see Trixie in Jake's car and it took everything in him to hold it together. _This race is all that's important, _he told himself over and over. _How can she be his navigator? No! I can't do this to myself. The race is all that's important now. _

During the race, Speed continued to hold it together; therefore doing farely well. Even after how upset Trixie had been with him, she was actually happy that he was in the lead since he was such a great racer, while Jake wasn't happy at all. When he finally caught up to Speed, he kept getting too close and eventually tried to run Speed off the cliff they were on. Because of Speed's skillful driving, he was able to keep out of danger as he heard Trixie yelling at Jake to stop. When Jake didn't give up with his dirty tricks, Speed became enraged and abruptly stopped the Mach 5 in a way that blocked Jake - making him stop as well.

"What the hell are you doing!" Speed yelled jumping out of the Mach 5.

"I'm going to win this race!" Jake exclaimed furiously.

"So trying to kill me is worth it!" Speed roared back just as mad. There was a pause because Jake didn't answer. Shaking his head in disgust, Speed turned and started to walk back to the Mach 5. As he was walking, he then heard footsteps suddenly behind his.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked sounding very upset.

Speed didn't turn his head to look but knew those were Trixie's footsteps moving towards the Mach 5.

"Trixie!" Jake called out to her but she didn't answer. All that was heard next was Jake taking off in his car.

After Speed got into the Mach 5, he still didn't look at Trixie. He just waited for the sound of the door closing after she was in. He then took off full force and soon flew past Jake. Trixie had to smile at Speed's driving since he truly had a gift.

With the adrenalin Speed had now because she was in the car, it wasn't long until he put the Mach 5 way into the lead. _What is she doing with me, _he thought. Knowing she was a fair person, he figured the only reason Trixie was with him was because Jake had been driving dirty. After about five minutes of silence, Speed couldn't take it anymore so he pulled over on the side of the rode. He sat there looking forward for a minute staring out into space still not sure of what to say or do.

Trixie just knew that he was going to tell her to get out of the Mach 5. She figured he thought she had nerve to be in his car after leaving him for Jake.

Speed suddenly took off his helmet and then Trixie took off hers as well; trying to prepare herself for his possible outburst.

When he finally looked at her, she was looking down at her helmet on her lap. He knew she was special and he was lucky enough to have had her in his life once. He had to talk to her and try to get her to come back to him. "Trixie," he said calmly; making her look at him. "Did…I, I mean…did you kiss me when I was in the hospital?"

She looked back at him surprised at the question, and then after a few seconds she whispered, "Yes."

Suddenly he realized he couldn't talk anymore because of the overwhelming need of wanting to touch her. Just the sound of her sweet voice admitting that she had kissed him made him want to kiss her right there and then, before they could even discuss what had happened.

She wasn't sure what she read in Speed's eyes, but then he leaned to her and put his hand on her face as he began to look deeply into her eyes.

The touch of his hand made her heart race and she had to catch her breath. His blue eyes had power that imprisoned hers to only see him, forgetting everything around them. She couldn't move and felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

He smelled her sweet perfume, which now brought back some incredible memories of them together as her spell was cast over him once again. His face began to move closer to hers and her eyes closed as his lips touched hers for a tender kiss. His hand went into the back of her hair as he kissed her over and over again softly making her hand automatically lift and rest on his shoulder. They tilted their heads and the kiss deepened as they gave into each other's passion. Each had no desire to stop at all as they continued on cloud 9. Her hand, which was on his shoulder, began to move up and into the back of his hair and then…a horn from a car passing broke their kiss and they abruptly let go of each other. Speed looked at the road and said, "Let's do it." He waited for her to put her helmet on and she knew he wanted to win this race with her after the couple he had lost without her.

As they pulled off, Trixie couldn't believe that they had just kissed. Then she thought about him asking her if she kissed him in the hospital and figured that he knew she still cared for him if she had been there and kissed him.

Through out the rest of the race, when he wasn't shifting gears, he was holding her hand.

Speed was first to cross the finish line and the crowd went wild. They were glad to see the old Speed Racer back. For Speed and Trixie, it felt like the first time that they won a race together.

"I'll be damned," Racer X said smiling when he saw her in the car with his younger brother.

Before everyone could run up to them, Speed jumped out pulling on Trixie's hand making her follow him. He pulled her into a room under the stands closing and locking the door behind them.

"I need to talk to you," he said standing about five feet away from her.

"Now?" Trixie asked hearing the crowd roaring.

"I don't care about that right now," he said very seriously.

"Okay," she said making him realize just how much he had missed the sound of her voice.

"I've been wanting to tell you that I'm sorry. I know now that I was such a jerk in Europe and that's why you left me."

"I was going to talk to you first, but some way or another Jake showed up at the track convincing me to go with him."

"I wouldn't have let you go if we would have spoken."

Trixie looked back at Speed wondering if he was telling the truth. Hadn't he been hung up on Gem at the time?

As if Speed could read her mind, he said, "If it were possible to go back in time to Europe again, I would change everything. I wouldn't have hurt you the way that I did."

"We can't go back," Trixie said softly; looking sad as she wondered if he would really be able to control himself around Gem if she were ever in the picture again.

"Do you have feelings for Jake?" Speed asked hoping his suspicions about the kiss in the hospital were true, that she must have stilled cared for him and not Jake.

"I never had feelings for Jake," Trixie admitted making Speed feel relieved till a tear rolled down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned while moving closer to her.

With her voice a little shaky, she said, "You did have feelings for Gem; more than you ever had for me."

Speed shook his head vigorously and said, "No, that's not true." He now knew for sure that what he had done in Europe, had torn Trixie's heart out.

"What if Gem came back into your life again?" Trixie asked softly.

"She _was_ in town a week ago trying to get to me but I stayed away from her."

"She was in town?" Trixie asked surprised; missing the rest of his sentence.

Speed saw the fear in Trixie's eyes and it hurt him that he had hurt her that much. He moved yet another foot closer to her and said, "I didn't see her because I don't want her. I only _want_ _you_. I _need you_."

"But...but, you didn't want _me_ in Europe," she said with obvious pain in her voice.

"I know because of what happened it might be hard for you to believe this but there was never a time since we met that I stopped wanting you. I just never thought about the consequences of my actions with Gem because I took for granted that you would always be there. If I had known I would lose you, I wouldn't have paid any attention to her. I _did _give her attention because I was scared of the feelings I had been having for you."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked a bit confused. What were the feelings he was scared of having for her?

"I let Gem hang on me because I didn't want anyone but you for a long time and that suddenly started to...scare me. When we got to Europe, I decided to pull away from you by making myself more or less available to someone else."

"But why?" Trixie asked looking more confused.

"Because you had control over me."

"Control?"

"Before I met you, I always said I didn't want to be tied down."

"I didn't know I was so possessive," Trixie said defensively.

"No, that's not what I mean," Speed said not wanting her to get upset. "Trixie, I was so in love with you that I couldn't do anything without thinking of you first."

There was a silence because Trixie had never heard the word love out of Speed's mouth before, even during their best times. "You...you loved me?"

"I still do. I never felt anything even close to that for Gem or anyone else. I think I fell in love with you that first week we were together. I love you, Trixie," he said again very strongly.

She was still looking at him like she was in shock. She had dreamt of hearing that from him for over a year now and now here he was declaring his love for her with his big, blue eyes staring into hers.

Since there was no response from her, Speed wondered if any possible love she might have had for him disappeared after what had happened in Europe. He looked down sadly but then she said his name as tears rolled down her face.

Lifting his questioning face back up, he waited to hear her say that it was too late.

"Speed, I love you too. No matter how hard I tried not to, and believe me I tried, I couldn't stop."

With that, he pulled her into his arms and said, "Thank God." They hugged a good while then he whispered, "Please don't leave me again."

"I didn't want to," she said hugging him back tightly.

"It was my fault, I know. But I'm not letting you go again; ever," he said kissing her shoulder.


	10. The Fight

**Chapter 10: The Fight**

While receiving his award for winning the race, Speed was all smiles as he gazed down at Trixie. There was no doubt in his mind that he was happier about having her back than being the winner of the race.

Together they attended the big party afterwards to celebrate, though Speed really wanted to leave to be alone with Trixie. Everyone's begging played a part in making them stay, though Trixie desperately wanted to be alone with Speed as well. Through out the party, they danced and didn't even mind speaking to whom Speed now referred to as the_ aggravating press_. Someone said they thought Trixie was his lucky charm and Speed didn't deny it but she insisted that he was a talented racer.

After a while at the party, the music was turned off so sights from the race could be shown on the big screen that was there. Clips taken by a reporter's photographer when they were in a helicopter during the race began to be shown. The clips were of the drivers using their skillful driving techniques.

Speed and Trixie were finally standing alone with each other not even looking at the screen. However, their attention was turned to the screen when they heard everyone making the ooh sound. On the screen there was their kiss from during the race.

Speed folded his arms watching everyone watch as he said low, "Aggravating press. That was private."

Trixie blushed at the scene and said, "When does this kiss end?"

Speed only smiled and made eyes at her as he pulled her into his arms to hug her.

Finally there was a little laughter when the horn sounded from a driver passing; making them break apart. Almost everyone started to clap. Speed was still holding Trixie close when he whispered, "Sounds like everyone here approved of that kiss."

Trixie laughed lightly and said, "We looked like a scene from a romantic movie."

Speed was still smiling as he said, "I still remember our first date when you said, 'just kiss me'. Now that was a scene."

Trixie smiled remembering that was one night she'd never forget, which was their first date. "I really hadn't kissed much so I was pretty shocked at myself demanding you to kiss me."

Speed smiled even bigger and said, "Well you better believe I wasn't about to disobey."

Trixie blushed but again and said, "At least that moment was private."

"As far as we know," Speed joked. "Let's get out here before they disqualify me because of that kiss."

Trixie had to laugh as Speed put his arm around her shoulders and lead her out of there.

They could hear comments in the background from different people such as: "Way to go Speed! Now we know where he got his energy to win today! He didn't look too worried about the race to me! Did you see them jump when that horn blew! See them, I was the one who blew the horn!"

As Speed and Trixie were walking to the Mach 5 trying to sneak away from the party, Jake showed up. He'd hadn't been visible the whole night until now.

"Hey!" Jake called behind them making them both turn around to look at him.

Speed didn't say anything knowing it was really Trixie's place. They stopped and waited for Jake to walk over to them.

Looking hurt, Jake said sadly to Trixie, "You never did kiss me that way."

Trixie remembered the many times she pulled away from Jake and though she didn't regret her action, she now found herself feeling badly; not sure of what to say.

Now sounding even more upset, Jake said, "I can't believe you're leaving with him, Trixie."

Speed just held Trixie's hand protectively looking at Jake with a look on his face that said he didn't like what he saw.

"You tried to kill Speed just to win," Trixie said like Jake was crazy as she suddenly remembered why she got out of Jake's car in the first place during the race.

"At least I didn't take you for granted," Jake said not about to admit that he was using Trixie.

Speed kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to rip Jake's head off.

"Jake. I'm sorry," Trixie said. "But it says a lot about a person when they try to run someone else off a cliff."

"I wish I would have succeeded in running Speed off and to his death," Jake said furiously.

"You, Jerk! I would have killed you," Trixie shot back.

Both Jake and Speed looked shocked. It confirmed to Speed that her feelings for him were extremely strong.

"What about us?" Jake asked again trying to sound sad.

"Us? You know there was really no us," Trixie said trying to stay calm. "We didn't really talk or get close. You had to beg me to be in this race with you today."

"Oh, that's just great!" Jake yelled looking at Speed. "You got what you wanted! Didn't you? You can sleep with Gem and Trixie will stay with you anyway!"

Speed let go of Trixie's hand to make a fist and then said calmly but with obvious anger in his voice, "Even though I may have acted like a huge jerk in the past, I did not sleep with Gem!"

"Yeah, right," Jake said. "You only want Trixie now because Gem isn't around."

That was all Speed could handle before he lost it and punched Jake in the face; causing them to start fighting each other. It wasn't long before Racer X and Sparky saw them and began running over.

Trixie ended up getting in the middle of Speed and Jake trying to get them to stop. "Please...stop it!" she yelled, but then suddenly a hard punch meant for Speed, hit Trixie in her face. Normally she could give as good as she could get, but she was caught off guard with that hard punch. Poor Trixie started to fall, but Speed got under her and caught her.

He was kneeling down on the ground holding her as he said, "Oh, God! Trixie! Are you alright?"

Racer X and Sparky made it over to them and knelt down next to them. "Speed," the Masked Racer said. "That was no accident. We saw it. Jake meant to hit her."

"What!" Speed roared feeling himself get madder than he had ever in his life as he turned to look Jake in the face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake asked looking back at Speed. Speed couldn't believe that Jake wasn't even going to try to deny it.

"We got her," Racer X said as he and Sparky pulled a dazed Trixie out of Speed's arms and to them.

Speed stood up and it was war between him and Jake with Speed on the winning side. Speed Racer wasn't about to be stopped. When it came to Trixie, no one was going to lay a hand on her without him going after them. Not letting Jake get a punch in, Speed then threw a last, hard punch and knocked Jake fast to the ground.

While Jake was laid out, Speed stood over him and said, "If you ever come near Trixie again, I'll kill you."

_Will Trixie be alright? Will Speed kill Jake and go to jail? Stay tuned to the next episode of **Speed Racer**! Just kidding, though there will be more. I think I'm losing it._

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	11. An Innocent Night Together

_Thank you so much for the reviews!_

**Chapter 11: An Innocent Night Together**

Speed turned to Trixie to see her coming to after taking Jake's punch. Before she opened her eyes, Speed heard her mumble his name and he had to smile. He then leaned down and swept her up into his arms. Racer X and Sparky wanted to help but Speed insisted he'd take care of her, himself. There was no way he wasn't going to be alone with her at sometime this night. He continued to carry her to the Mach 5 even though he was tired from the fight. After they were both settled into the car, he took off.

At the first stoplight that they came to, Speed looked at Trixie who was already looking at him. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Trixie only smiled at him and said, "Yes. Everything's okay."

Speed smiled back at her as he took her hand in his.

The sweet girl then looked towards the street as she ran her other hand across the dashboard. The two of them had some good memories in that car that could do many different things.

Speed brought her to his apartment not wanting to leave her alone in hers after the hit she had taken. Again he carried her even though she insisted she was okay, but he didn't care while he held her as he made his way inside. Gently, he laid her on his sofa and then he went into the kitchen.

Trixie looked around his apartment so glad to be in it again. She was very surprised to see her picture still where it used to be since Speed had no idea if she would be in there with him ever again. It touched her that he had kept it out; proving that she really had always meant something to him.

When he came out of the kitchen, he was carrying some ice in a rag.

Trixie sat up a little as he sat down next to her. "Take it easy," he said softly putting the ice on her face.

"Ooh...that's cold," she said shutting her eyes as she laid back down.

Speed smiled and eased the ice up making her slowly open her eyes again. "Sorry, but it will help with the swelling."

"I know," she said smiling. "Did I see Jake laid out on the ground as you...rescued me and carried me off?"

"Yes," Speed said proudly. "When I realized he punched you intentionally, he's lucky I didn't kill him."

"I thought he did that on purpose but I was hoping I was wrong," she said embarrassed that she had ever associated with Jake.

"You know," Speed said still holding the ice on her face, "the reason I didn't come after you in the first place was because I thought you might tell me that you loved Jake."

"Is that why you disappeared at the license bureau?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I just couldn't handle hearing about you and Jake."

"Well...now you know that it was nothing serious at all with Jake," she said to assure him.

"Trixie. I need for you to know that Jake didn't know what he was talking about tonight because I never slept with Gem."

Trixie looked back into Speed's serious eyes. "I believe you," she said knowing that he was the type of person who couldn't lie about something so serious.

Speed could see her falling into deep thought though, and while taking the ice off of her face, he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

With a smile appearing on her lips, she said, "I just hope no one kills Jake tonight."

"Kills Jake?" Speed asked caught off guard.

"Yes. We both said we'd kill him...so we'd be suspects," she said with a chuckle.

Speed smiled remembering how shocked he was when Trixie said it the first time but he understood how she felt because of when he said it. He just didn't know that she had heard him say it too.

Trixie sat up with concern for Speed's left eye, which had been struck by Jake, "I think _you_ need some ice."

"I'm okay," he said just staring at her.

She rested her hand on his face and said, "Are you sure?"

"I am now," he said back very seriously.

Trixie only smiled back.

"Trixie, I was so miserable without you. Nothing could make me happy so no one wanted to be around me."

Trixie's hand moved down to his shoulder as she said, "I wasn't happy either."

"I'll make it up to you," Speed said fully intending to. "I'll never hide the way I feel about you again." He then leaned to her and kissed her softly.

After the short but sweet kiss, Trixie took the ice out of his hand and put it on the coffee table. She then pulled him close and just hugged him tightly. She had missed holding him in her arms and being held by him. "I missed you so much." she said. "Are we really back together?"

"Yes," Speed said looking up to thank God once again that she was in his arms. He then released her and with both of his hands on her shoulders, he said, "I do love you."

Trixie looked to be on cloud 9; still shocked that he could say it so easily now. "Say it again."

Speed smiled and again said, "I love you, Trixie."

"I love you too, Speed," she said happily.

They kissed each other softly a couple of times still having things to say to each other.

"I was so scared when you got in that accident," she said pouring out her feelings.

"Were you at the race when it happened?" Before he had imagined her there cheering for Jake.

"No," she said surprising him. "I was cleaning out my helicopter when the news came over the radio. I was so nervous that I dropped everything I was doing to get to you."

"I heard you in the hall at the hospital talking to my little brother."

"So the kiss did wake you up," Trixie said not looking all that surprised.

"Yes. My spirits lifted knowing that you came to see me but then I heard you say not to tell me."

"I...I didn't know how you would react," she said feeling foolish now.

"Well...I really didn't know how to react because I wasn't sure if you kissed me or not."

"You realized that if I did that I must have still loved you. Right?"

Speed smiled. "If I would have known you loved me, I would have been doing flips."

Trixie laughed as she said, "Yeah, right."

"No, really," Speed said just after laughing himself. "I just hoped you still felt something for me because of that kiss."

"Before I got to the hospital, I remember being so nervous over your family possibly telling me off, but I only saw Spritle and he was as nice as can be."

"Spritle is crazy about you. They are all crazy about you. I remember when I was in such a bad mood and ruining everyone's day, that Pops said he wished you were around and that I had left," Speed said with a smile.

"Oh, come on Speed," Trixie said with a laugh at the end.

"Ask him," Speed said seriously. "I even sensed that I was getting on Racer X's nerves."

"I don't think I'd want to get on his nerves," Trixie said after making herself stop laughing.

"Racer X said a lot of nice things about you."

"He turned out to be a good friend," Trixie said remembering him helping her out a bit in Europe.

"We're lucky," Speed said. "I know he likes us together."

"Smart man," Trixie said smiling because she could always tell that he liked her being with Speed too.

"Yeah, and he always seems to be watching out for us," Speed said. (Unknown to Speed, Racer X is his older brother Rex, who ran away from home.-LOL!)

Trixie looked at Speed and took his hand as she admitted, "It just feels so right to be with you again."

Speed kissed her softly once then whispered, "I agree."

He began kissing her again and as she tilted her head, an involuntary "Ouch," came from her.

"What?" he asked backing away from her. Then remembering the growing bruise on her face, he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said and then just like she said at the end of their first date, she now said again, "Just kiss me."

"I love when you say that," Speed said smiling. Passion took over as he gently pulled her even closer and began kissing her.

Trixie stayed the night for the first time but it was innocent. The contentment took over the passion. Neither could pull theirselves away from the other. Speed was holding her in his arms when she fell asleep on him on the sofa. She had fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat under her ear. He stayed awake for a little while and gently rubbed her back thinking of how he now fully knew just how precious she was to him. There was no place he would rather be than where he was right at that moment holding her. There could have been a hurricane outside and he wouldn't have cared. He finally fell asleep thinking of her telling him she loved him. This would be the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time.

The next morning the sound of a sport's station on the TV could be heard in Speed's apartment because he had his TV set to come on at 8:00 every morning on that station.

They were both snuggled together under a blanket he had managed to pull over them during the middle of the night.

Trixie was first to awake from the sound of the television. As she began to come to, she thought about how Speed was still the perfect gentleman with her because he didn't take advantage of the situation. She soon lifted her head to see him opening his eyes.

"Good morning," she said smiling.

"Good morning," he said back with a smile.

"You must be so uncomfortable after having me...smashing you all night."

"That little body?" Speed said hugging her tighter to him and making her laugh. Then seriously, he said, "That was the best I've slept in a long, long time. How does your face feel?"

"A little sore but I'll be alright," she said kissing him on his cheek. "I would love to kiss you some more but I know my breath can't be too nice after just waking up."

Speed turned his head to his coffee table and sure enough the breath mints he had put on it the day before were still there. He reached for them and smiled as he opened the pack.

Trixie laughed again as they both put one into their mouths.

They were just about to kiss when their names were heard on the television. They both looked at the screen to see but what, them kissing each other again during the race.

Slowly, they both sat up continuing to watch the TV.

"How many times are we going to see this?" Speed asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid to even guess," Trixie answered.

Next the Sport's station showed Speed accepting his award.

Turning the television off, Speed said, "Do you know what I would really like to do today?"

"What?" Trixie asked feeling excitement over what he could have in mind.

"Take a ride in your helicopter."

"Really!" Trixie exclaimend; her excitement boiling over.

"Yes," Speed said getting up. "I'll be right back." He soon came out of his room carrying familiar clothes. "I kept your Go Team clothes...so if you want to shower you do have something clean to wear."

Trixie stood up, walked over to him and then took the clothes while a million good memories came back to her. "I'm glad you didn't burn them."

"I couldn't," Speed said. "Too many good memories."

"Does this mean I'm back on the team?"

"It didn't work for me without you," he admitted. "And I know everyone else misses you too."

"I miss them too."

After a few seconds, Trixie insisted that Speed go shower first. While he was doing so, she remembered leaving her Go Team clothes and things on the plane. How upset she was at that time. She had thought that he had never loved her and now she knew that he did. "He loves me," she said out loud to herself as she looked at her picture he had sitting out. He had always loved her she knew now. She didn't have to wonder like before. How horrible that they had to be apart for so long. What if they would have never found out the truth of how they really felt about each other. "I don't even want to think about that."

"What?" Speed asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I was talking to myself," she said looking at him all fixed up in his regular blue shirt and white pants.

"Did you answer yourself?" he asked jokingly.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"I got into that accident because I was too busy talking and answering myself."

Trixie then looked at him strangely.

Walking over to her, he said, "Let's just say I was crazy when you were gone."

"You say gone like I was out of town."

"I felt like half of myself was…out of town when we were apart."

"Good," she said since she hadn't been the only one lonely. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that it hurt to imagine you with...someone else."

"Then please don't. Just think of us together." Suddenly there was panic on his face. "You're not changing your mind about us. Are you?"

"Oh, no," Trixie said putting her hand on his face. "I just remembered leaving these clothes on the plane."

"As long as they end up back on you, that's all that matters," Speed said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well then, I'll be back," she said walking towards the bathroom so happy that he really wanted her back.

Later, when Trixie was all done and walked out, Speed stood up and said, "You were worth the wait." The way she ws dressed now reminded him of the good team they were and would be again.

The first thing they did was go out to have breakfast. Just after finishing eating, a fan walked up wanting Speed's autograph. Speed happily signed the young boy's racing car magazine for him.

Before the little boy left, the small thing looked at Trixie and said, "I saw you kissing Speed on TV."

Trixie didn't know what to say, and Speed had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud because of the look on her face.

The boy then laughed and ran off.

"I'm sure his mother must love me," Trixie said blushing.

Speed laughed before saying, "Let's get out of here before the press shows up taking more pictures of us."


	12. Back Together

**Chapter 12: Back Together**

After their breakfast together, Speed and Trixie were soon in her helicopter flying over their hometown.

"I really missed this," Speed said since he had grown to like flying with her. To him it could never be as much fun with anyone else.

Trixie smiled. "Yeah...I missed driving over 200 mph with you on the ground too."

Speed had to laugh. "We went faster than that yesterday in the race."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That afternoon the couple visited the home Speed grew up in, and his family was very glad to see Trixie - especially Mom Racer. When Trixie had entered the garage, Mom Racer smiled and stared at her a second before she walked to her and hugged her. "Welcome back, dear," she whispered by her ear.

Sparky rolled from under a car he was working on to see his old friend. "Good," he said sounding relieved. "Now Speed won't be so depressing to be around."

"I told you I was miserable," Speed said with a smile as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Miserable? He was down right unbearable," Pops said rolling his eyes. Then looking at the sweet, young girl, he added, "I'm glad you're back, honey." He then hugged her, and Speed knew again it was so right to be back with her.

Trixie then noticed Spritle off in the corner being very quiet, which was strange for him. Walking over to him, she knelt down in front of him. "Hi, Spritle," she said seeing that he was upset.

Speed walked over to them seeing the sad look on Spritle's face as well as he knelt down next to Trixie. "Spritle. Say hello to Trixie."

"Hi, Trixie," the young boy said very low and still not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Speed asked him.

"Leave him be," Trixie said not wanting to upset Spritle more.

"No," Speed said calmly while still looking at his little brother. "I thought you'd be glad to see Trixie around here again."

Spritle finally lifted his little eyes to her and said, "Are you going to stay this time?"

Speed and Trixie looked at each other before she looked back at Spritle, and said, "I promise to stay."

With that, Spritle smiled and then moved into the sweet girl's arms for a hug. Everyone in the garage couldn't help but smile at the scene.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night, Speed and Trixie were riding around when they spotted a car show. Since the two were interested in old cars, Speed pulled over so that they could both take a look at them. They were there for about fifteen minutes when they ran into Sparky.

"I should have known you'd be here," Speed said to his friend.

"Right about that," Sparky said checking out an old car as they were speaking.

The three of them began walking around together. While checking out a bunch of the cars, the girl from the sport's bar, Alexis, who had kissed Speed, approached them.

"Oh, no," Sparky said making Trixie and Speed wonder what the problem was.

"Speed," Alexis said making him look at her as she walked closer to him. "At least now I know who Trixie is because you sure didn't like kissing me. You...you, jerk!" She then stormed away leaving both Speed and Trixie with confused looks on their faces.

"I don't even know who that was?" Speed said innocently while looking back at Trixie.

"Let me explain," Sparky said walking in between his two friends and putting his arms around their shoulders as he began to explain.

"Speed," Sparky said as if the mechanic was so smart. "You didn't tell Trixie that you got drunk out of your mind about a month ago?"

"No," Speed said looking at Sparky like he wanted to knock him out. "That's not something I'm proud of. Especially since I don't remember it at all."

"Drunk?" Trixie asked surprised and totally forgetting about the girl.

"Uh...Trixie," Sparky said making a face at her to remind her about the time she had too much to drink in Europe. She didn't say anything and of course Sparky was happy to go on. "Anyway," Sparky said enjoying this a bit too much, "Speed doesn't remember that night. You see...I forced him to go out one night, and all he did was get drunk and talk about you."

"Really?" Trixie asked, not able to stop herself from smiling.

"It was pathetic," Sparky said with Speed knowing it was probably true because the next morning when he had woke up on the bathroom floor, he was holding Trixie's picture. "And, Speed...about that girl, Alexis..."

Speed gave Sparky a look begging him to shut up.

"It's alright, Speed. Trixie will like this," Sparky said in an assuring voice. "Trixie. It was actually weird, but ended up so funny. Now remember, Speed was drunk out of his mind..."

"Thanks again, Sparky," Speed said giving the mechanic the look of death.

"Well...Speed. I'm sorry," Sparky said with a chukle. "But you were totally out of it."

Defending himself, Speed said, "And who's idea was it to go out?"

"I didn't tell you drink until you couldn't stand," a guilty Sparky said. "Anyway, Trixie. Speed was drunk out of his mind - right. That girl walked up to Speed and just began kissing him. After, she asked him how was it, and he said he'd much rather kiss you."

Trixie had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"It was so funny," Sparky went on. "The girl got so mad that she slapped Speed and knocked him off of his barstool."

"Really?" Trixie asked not being able to hold in her laughter any longer.

"Yes," Sparky answered. "Ask Racer X."

"He was there?" Trixie asked with her eyes wide.

"I'm very embarrassed about that," Speed said sounding humiliated.

Moving from under Sparky's arm, Trixie walked in front of Speed and said, "Don't feel badly, Speed. Racer X saw me...drunk too."

"What?" Speed asked totally shocked - now with _his _eyes wide.

"Saw you, Trixie?" Sparky said. "Racer X practically carried you to the car."

"Thanks, Sparky," Trixie said flashing mean eyes at him. If eyes could have killed this night, Sparky would have been dead meat.

"When did this happen?" Speed asked; shocked.

Trixie took a deep breath and said, "I hate to bring this up but it was that first night in Europe when we went to that party and you were talking to…Gem."

Speed looked down when he heard Gem's name because he still felt so guilty.

With her right hand, Trixie lifted his chin. "Hey," she said softly. "You explained all of that to me. But, back then because of that situation, I had a drink and I guess I didn't stop."

"That's why the next morning you weren't feeling well," Speed said remembering her wearing her sunglasses.

"Yes," she answered. "At the time I was too embarrassed to tell you I had a hang over."

"Don't worry," Sparky said. "Speed looked a lot worse when he was drunk than you did."

The couple ignored Sparky as Speed wrapped his arms around Trixie and said, "I had no idea."

"I know," Trixie said hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Forget about it. You didn't even know."

"I should have," he said moving to look at her.

"It's over," she said letting him lean his forehead down against hers, and soon a kiss followed.

"Hey, you two," Sparky said folding his arms but the two didn't stop. "Stop it. I seriously feel like a third wheel now." However, they kept kissing each other and continued to ignore Sparky.

"Fine," Sparky said walking away. "Don't come crying to me when the press has pictures of this."

_If the same wonderful people want to review or some new ones want to, please feel free to. _

_Thanks, Jen_


	13. A Strong Committment

**Chapter 13: A Strong Committment **

Through out the next month, Speed and Trixie were together non-stop and this confirmed to each of them that they were beyond just content with each other. Now without a doubt they both knew that they belonged together, which left no reason for them to hide their feelings for the other.

One up coming weekend afternoon Trixie received quite a surprise while at the track with Speed. The homing robot was on its way back to the Mach 5 when the young racer said to her, "Trixie. Catch it."

"I got it!" she exclaimed just before grabbing it out of the sky when it neared where she and Speed were standing about five feet away from the Mach 5. As she looked closer at the robot now in her hands, she saw a little box attached to it.

"Open it," Speed said with a handsome smile.

Trixie stared at it for a few seconds more before meeting Speed's eyes with her own. After smiling back at him, she began opening it. She was absolutely stunned when she saw a beautiful diamond ring, and at first wondered if she was seeing things. Upon catching her breath, she raised her eyes off the ring and to Speed's again.

"Trixie," he said very seriously. "I can't help but do this since I don't want to live without you. I am sure that this is the right thing to do." Then suddenly he was down on one knee looking up at her. "Will you marry me?"

Only a few seconds passed before a teary eyed Trixie gave her answer. "Yes!" she cried out very excitedly, and before he could even get up, she was down on her knees hugging him.

The young racer was so very pleased with her answer that he had to laugh when they almost fell over.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night while sitting on the Mach 5 and glancing up at the stars, the newly engaged couple were already discussing some wedding ideas. But sounding a little down, Speed said, "I hate the thought of setting a date for the wedding."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked puzzled. For a second she feared they would be engaged for years before they actually got married.

Having something totally different in mind, Speed complained, "I don't wanna wait six months to a year to marry you. And...the press is going to drive us crazy once they find out."

"Well...lets just run off and get married and not tell anyone," Trixie said jokingly.

"Yeah," Speed said calmly. But then after a good few seconds, he stood up and said very seriously, "Yeah. Let's do that! We can elope and then tell everyone we're married when we're ready. It would be exciting."

Trixie looked at his happy, wide-eyed expression for a few seconds and realized that he was very serious. Then being daring like him, she said, "Let's do it."

Speed then pulled her off the car and into his arms and said, "I love you."

"You better," she said smiling.

Sounding cornier than ever, Speed said, "To prove it, one night very soon, we'll...we'll...disappear. Yeah...we'll disappear...into the night."

He sounded so goofy as if reading from a script, that Trixie had to laugh. "Disappear into the night?" she asked with a strange smile.

"Yes," he said back with a wink. "When we elope, it might not be right disappearing on the family, or we could say sneaking away, but it will be our decision."

After a sweet kiss, they jumped into the Mach 5 and took off. When Speed put the radio on, an old up beat song began to play named "Steal Away". Because it was a pretty good one, they both knew it. And though neither could sing well, they sang it together. "Why don't we steal...away...into the night." For the next part in the chorus that was, _I know it ain't right. _Speed instead sang, "Pops said it ain't right." Trixie burst out laughing, and then she too sang the line that way through out the rest of the song.

When the song was over, Speed turned the radio off and said, "You know it's meant to be. I just said we'll disappear into the night and when I put the radio on, the words 'why don't we steal away into the night' come on."

"The song had just started too," Trixie said with a laugh while agreeing with him. It was meant to be.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day when Speed arrived at Trixie's apartment, he couldn't wait to get her into the Mach 5. When they were finally both in the car, he started it but didn't do anything but start to play with the radio. "Listen," he said looking at Trixie with a big smile on his face. The song, "Steal Away," began to play.

"You bought it?" she asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah," Speed said proudly. "It took me a long time to find it."

"I can't believe you went looking for it," she said really surprised but finding humor in his little obsession with the song.

"You know what I'm going to do with it?" he asked as if he had an evil plan in mind.

"What?" she asked not having a clue.

"While Pops and Sparky are working hard in the garage on an engine, they are going to hear that song blasting over the Mach 5's speakers every time we pull up and every time we pull off to leave."

"Why?" Trixie asked about to laugh because it sounded so crazy.

"Because…uh, I don't know," Speed said laughing himself. "No. Because it will be like a clue that we're eloping."

"I don't know if they'll think we're eloping, but I know that song's going to drive them crazy."

"I know," Speed said making evil eyes at her.

The two were high on life for now.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A week later no one knew, or even had a clue, of what Speed and Trixie were up to since the two had been very secretive and all smiles. It was moving day for the engaged couple. They decided to live in Speed's apartment since it was bigger and because Trixie had been renting a furnished apartment. Since none of the funiture was hers, all they would have to move were her clothes and a few other little things. There would be no moving truck needed, only some more fun in the Mach 5.

Now with piles of clothes in the fast car, Trixie hoped none would fly out of it since the trunk couldn't fit anymore. It was the first time she begged Speed to drive slowly and he joked that he didn't know how. She insisted that if he didn't slow down all her clothes would be all over the street, and then she'd have none. He joked that that would be more than alright with him but to please her, he slowed down.

Luckily it didn't take long to get to Speed's apartment, and he had already thrown out a bunch of his old clothes to fit hers. When they finished carrying all of her outfits and some of her others things in and then put them away, they collapsed on the bed. They were each on their backs until Speed rolled onto his side and put his arm around her to pull her onto her side to look at him. "Just think," he said softly. "The next time we're on this bed together, we'll be husband and wife."

"I know," she said somewhat shyly, forgetting how carried away she could get during their kisses.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered since Trixie had never been with a man that way before.

Smiling, she whispered back, "If it was anybody else but you, I would be."

Placing his hand gently on the side of her face, he leaned in closer to her and as their eyes closed, their lips touched for a kiss. Speed had only planned a short but sweet one, but it tended to go on much, much longer. Finally forcing himself to stop, he sat up and said, "We better get off this bed or we're going to be doing things backwards today."

Trixie quickly caught on so she sat up as well. They didn't wait this long to be with each other to just blow it hours before they got married.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later on that day the newly engaged couple left the Racer's garage blasting their song, "Steal Away". They then headed for their destination not knowing just how much that song had started to get on everyone's nerves.

The day couldn't have been more beautiful as they drove a couple of hours away to the beach. Speed had made all of the arrangements for them to stay in a small, nice house right on the beach. The people who owned the little house were Sparky's Aunt and Uncle. Speed had only met them one time, but they had hit it off. The couple had offered the little house to Speed anytime he wanted it, however Speed never thought he'd actually take them up on their offer. Now a few days ago, he called Sparky's relatives because the beach house just seemed perfect as he remembered the little chapel near by. Sparky's Aunt and Uncle swore they would not tell anyone - not even Sparky. Luckily they didn't talk to Sparky that often so it wouldn't be that hard to keep the secret.

When Speed and Trixie finally got to the little house, Sparky's Aunt May and Uncle Jack were there to greet them and give them the keys. They told the young couple to feel at home, and they also let them know that the priest would be waiting for them in the little chapel at 7:00 PM sharp.

"They are very nice," Trixie said watching them drive off in their jeep.

"Yeah. I really like Sparky's Aunt and Uncle," Speed said taking the suitcases out of the trunk.

"What?" Trixie asked surprised. "They're Sparky's Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yes," Speed said knowing what she was thinking. "Don't worry. They promised me already that they won't say anything to him."

"So Sparky won't be here when we get back tonight?" Trixie joked taking the last suitcase out of the trunk.

"Not if he wants to live," Speed said walking into the house.

Trixie laughed as she too walked inside.

After she was in and put the suitcase down, Speed said, "Do you like it?"

Trixie looked around the comfy, little house. It had bright colors, big sofas and pillows, a fireplace, and lots of windows with a beautiful view of the beach. "I love it," she said truly meaning it.

"You love it?" Speed asked glad he did well as he walked over to his fiancée and put his hands around her waist.

"Well...not as much as I love you," she said making eyes at him.

With that, he kissed her softly and then taking her hand, he said, "Come see the rest." He then brought her into the other half of the house where there were two bedrooms and two nice size bathrooms that they would each need to get ready in later.

"Which bedroom is ours?"

"This one," Speed said pulling her into it.

Trixie knew why this room was the one. The bed was huge with a white, silk comforter and big fluffy, white pillows with silk coverings. Unlit candles were everywhere. "It's beautiful," she said in awe.

Speed smiled at her for a few of seconds, pleased that he was making her happy, then said, "Let's unpack."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Three hours later, Trixie was touching up her make up in the 1st bathroom, which was attached to the master bedroom. She backed up to look at herself to see the beautiful long, strapless, white dress in the long mirror. She couldn't believe that she would soon be a married woman. When she walked out into the living room, she saw the back of Speed as he stood infront of a window. While he was staring out at the water, Trixie took notice of his nicely fit, black suit. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" she softly asked making him turn around.

Speed's eyes fell onto his beautiful bride to see that her hair was up and her green eyes were gleaming. He then said very seriously, "You are beautiful." Walking over to her, he took her hands and added, "To answer your question, I've never felt more right about anything before in my life."

"I know the feeling," she said giving him that smile he loved.

Surprising Trixie as she glanced out the window, a limo suddenly pulled up. It was there to bring them to the chapel. "You didn't."

"I did," Speed said gently pulling her to the door so that they could leave.

The ceremony in the chapel was simply beautiful and the only people who attended were Aunt May and Uncle Jack. During their vows, Speed and Trixie looked into each other's eyes knowing that the other truly meant what was being said. And saying 'I do' was said without hesitation by both. Then after the ceremony, the limo brought them to a spot on the beach where Speed had arranged some soft lights and music. The new married couple took off their shoes to walk through the sand, and nothing could ever seem more romantic to the bride. She was swept away as they danced close together to the love songs played and touched to find out that Speed had picked each one out. Aunt May and Uncle Jack couldn't be seen but they were there in the background making a video, and taking some pictures to give to the young couple as a present.

After their dances, Speed and Trixie walked hand in hand through the sand back to the house. After unlocking the door, Speed carefully picked Trixie up to carry her over the thresh hold. Once they were inside, he kicked the door closed and then smiled just before giving his wife a sweet kiss.

Still in his arms, Trixie said, "I can't believe we're married."

"Yes we are, Mrs. Speed Racer," he said just before gently placing her down on the ground, and then he pulled her up against him to press his lips to hers again.

It took Trixie just about all of her might to pull away from the passion that had already started between them, but she managed to and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Umm, really," Speed said as his blue eyes lit up with desire, having a pretty good idea of what it might be.

Now with a few feet between them, she said, "Meet me in the bedroom in about...ten minutes."

"Oh, I'll be there," Speed assured her as he watched her disappear out of the room.

While Trixie was in the bathroom slipping into something special for Speed, he was soon only wearing the bottoms to a blue PJ set while lighting all the candles around the room. He then pulled down the comforter to the bed to find more silk sheets.

When his bride came out of the bathroom, he saw that she was wearing a white, satin nightgown that just barely covered her. Very slowly, he walked over to her not hiding his admiring eyes at all.

Trixie couldn't help but blush before she looked down, but when Speed was standing right in front of her, he gently lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet. As blue eyes stared down deep into green, he simply whispered, "Beautiful."

Trixie smiled and thought that she couldn't believe that this night was finally here.

"You know, Trixie," Speed said in the softest voice she had ever heard him use before. "Even if I wasn't going to be your first, I would still love you. But I just want you to know that it means a lot that you waited...for me."

"I had to be in love," she whispered back, remembering the time when she confessed to him that her husband would be her first.

Giving her a soft smile, he shook his head slowly as if he couldn't believe that someone could love him as much as she did, and he said, "I don't know if I really deserve you, but I love you."

"Oh, Speed. I love you too," she said and then he very tenderly picked her up and carried her to the bed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Much later after the loving, and holding each other in their arms for a very long time while their hearts calmed down, they were lying on their sides looking at each other. Smiling at her husband, Trixie said, "Speed. I'm so glad that you have always been such a gentleman with me, but I must admit that tonight it was nice that we...didn't have to stop. That we could finally be together."

Knowing just what she meant, he said, "I'll admit that stopping was getting harder and harder to do."

Trixie smiled back so grateful for him.

Speed had been a very tender lover to Trixie and did not rush things, especially since he wanted each of them to remember every second. Their kisses had been beyond passionate, and hands touched where they had never before, causing each other to experience such a pleasure. For a good while no words were needed as their bodies said it all. And when Speed knew Trixie felt that pain that was expected, he made sure to tell her how much he loved her and in time pleased her as she did him.

Now still on their sides looking at each other, Trixie blushed and smiled when Speed whispered in a husky voice as his hand traveled over her curvy side, "I love your body."

After finally thinking of something to say to that, she said, "Good because I'm yours."

Loving her answer, he smiled back and said, "You made me yours too...just by looking at me. I mean I can actually...feel how much you love me when you're looking at me like this."

Seeing that his beautiful eyes couldn't seem to break away from hers, she said, "I know what you mean. I see it in your eyes too."

"Yeah. It's strong," Speed said of his feelings for her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning Trixie awoke with her back against Speed's chest. Slowly she turned around to find that he was already awake.

Softly he said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she whispered back as they snuggled closer together. Trixie knew that she'd have no problem getting used to being in Speed's arms this way. After a good amount of time, she lifted her head and said, "I think I should take a shower."

Thinking that it sounded like a good idea for himself as well, Speed said, "Let's do that."

"Together?" she asked still sounding innocent.

"We are married," Speed said smiling as he sat up pulling on her hand.

Trixie began to look around as if looking for her robe.

"You shouldn't be shy with me now. I already know every inch of you," he said pulling her by her hand out of the bed and to the bathroom.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next two days couldn't have been more perfect. The couple spent their time together snuggling on the sofa in the living room when they weren't in the bedroom, and also snuggling under a blanket on the front porch. They also had fun cooking for each other since they never left the house to eat out. Their time at the beach house had been beautiful, exciting and peaceful all at the same time.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's note: 1st. - The song "Steal Away" does not belong to me and is by Robbie Dupree. I highly recommend it. 2nd. - __Now...will Speed and Trixie give Pops a heart attack when they tell him that they're married?-lol!_


	14. Back Home

_Thanks again for the reviews._

**Chapter 14: Back Home**

After their three-day honeymoon, Speed & Trixie knew it was time that they go home before they were reported missing.

"Where were you two?" Pops asked as they walked into the garage hand in hand. "You had us looking all over. I bet you were somewhere together."

"I don't know where Trixie was," Speed said acting all innocent.

Trixie didn't say anything as she looked back at her husband as if he was crazy.

He then smiled while letting go of her hand, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. You kids were together," Pops said shaking his head at them just before continueing to work on a car, and not suspecting at all that his son had gotten married.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that day, the young married couple decided to go to the track. While they were there, they didn't know that Racer X was as well. The Masked Racer would have told them hello but the young couple looked to be busy since Speed was chasing Trixie around the Mach 5 as if they were kids in grammar school. After a couple of rounds of running around the car, Speed stopped by the driver's door and Trixie by the other door; both breathless from running, and just looked at each other. Soon surprising Trixie, Speed jumped over the door and quickly moved across the car to grab her. She was laughing too hard to try to get away. With a smile on his face, he opened the door and pulled her into the car then closed the door. Speed then started tickling her, and she laughed loudly. Racer X looked around to make sure that the press wasn't around as Speed did not let up on tickling his wife. She soon lost her balance and slumped down across the seats of the car. Speed then disappeared into the car next, and Trixie's laughter was heard no more.

Suddenly a couple of other drivers' cars were heard making their way on to the track.

_I better go break these two up, _Racer X thought to himself, and then started to walk towards the Mach 5. When he was closer, he could see Trixie's hand running through the dark hair on the back of Speed's head - making it obvious that they were indeed kissing.

"Uhm," the Masked Racer mumbled loudly trying to get their attention.

Speed's head then popped up and looked around till he saw his friend. "Hey," he said pushing himself up, and then he began to pull an embarressed Trixie up next.

"I'm sorry," Racer X said with a smirk on his face. "But other racers are showing up and if photographers were here, well you know."

"I forgot where we were," Speed said looking back at Trixie.

Trixie blushed furiously as they began to step out of the car.

"Don't be embarrassed, Trixie," Speed said leaning on the car next to her. "Racer X knows I love you."

The Masked Racer was glad for Trixie to hear Speed admit it so easily now; not having a clue of just how well she really knew.

Remembering something, Trixie checked and then tucked her necklace with her wedding ring on it back under her shirt.

Noticing that Racer X was looking at what Trixie was doing, Speed then saw his ring out of his shirt as well so he quickly tucked it back under.

The Masker Racer was about to ask them about the rings till some other drivers walked up.

It was Doug who said confidently, "Try beating my time today, Speed."

"Who cares about your time?" Speed said too happy about his marriage.

Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions on their faces while Racer X himself, was speechless.

"He's joking," Trixie said before they all started to pout. "He'll beat the time," she said looking at her husband.

On the track, Speed did indeed blow Doug's time away while also making it look so easy.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trixie had been living in Speed's; now their apartment, since they had come home from their honeymoon. There was a woman's touch to it now, and Speed had to admit that it felt more like a home. In fact, he had never felt happier about going home. It was their private place where they didn't have to pretend that they weren't married. They had fun with their big secret but they knew they should tell everyone. It had been about six weeks now. 

"Everyone's going to want to know why we kept that we got married a secret," Trixie said wearing her short, pink, silk nightgown as she sat down on the bed next to her husband one night who was already lying down.

He then stood up in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and said, "I'll yell it out the window right now and tell everyone."

Trixie laughed. "I know you would but really, I think Racer X is getting suspicious."

Speed laid back down on his back next to her. "Yeah. You can tell he's been really watching us. Even through that mask."

"I know," Trixie said giggling. "I think he knew we were married as soon as we got back when he saw the rings."

"Oh...you noticed that too," Speed said making detective eyes.

"Yes," she said as if they had just discovered something new. "I hope your parents don't blow up when they find out."

"They won't. They love you, but they're going to want to know why they weren't invited."

"I guess we'll just tell them we eloped because of the press," Trixie said in her thinking voice.

"You mean besides that I couldn't wait," he said smiling as he pulled her down from her sitting position closer to him.

"Yes," she said laughing as he began tickling her once again. "Okay, okay. I can't breathe." Speed stopped tickling his wife, and when her breathing calmed down, she said, "Even though I'm proud to be your wife, it has been fun sneaking around. Hasn't it?"

"Yeah, except that our neighbors think we're living in sin!"

Trixie started laughing again. She then sat up to grab a pillow and then hit Speed with it.

"Husband abuse," he jokenly accused.

She then lay down next to him putting her arm around him as she said seriously, "I really do feel for your parents."

"They know I'm always up to something," Speed said not sounding too worried. "Besides, the most important person knows."

"Who?" Trixie asked as her hand ran through his hair.

"We were married in the eyes of God," Speed said as he pulled her even closer.

Trixie smiled. "You never stop surprising me."

After expressing their love for each other and just before falling asleep, they decided to tell his parents that weekend.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Trixie rose from bed first to clean up a bit. She was emptying the garbage in the kitchen when she saw a post card fall on to the floor. After picking it up, she began reading it. It was inviting Speed to be in a race in Europe on one of Gem's Father's tracks.

Suddenly, Speed walked in dressed to practice. He kissed his wife good morning on her cheek and then noticed what she was holding.

"Speed, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't know," he said turning to open the refrigerator. "I guess because it brings back bad memories since I lost you the last time we were there."

"Speed. I don't feel threatened by Gem at all anymore."

"I should hope not," Speed said strongly. Trixie had to know by now how much he loved her. "But, I'm sure you have no desire to see her."

"No, I don't. But, the reason we were there in the first place was to get you on that racing circuit in Europe."

"I don't care about that anymore," he said pouring a glass of chocolate milk.

"I just don't want you to look back and resent me. I really want you to go."

Speed put his glass down and walked over to her. "I could never resent you. You are more important to me than racing."

Trixie smiled. "It's just that I know you have dreamt about this for a long time now."

"Well it's too late anyway," Speed said looking at the date on the invitation. "It's this weekend when we're supposed to tell everyone that we're married."

"Oh...what's another week," Trixie said as if it was no big deal.

"You're serious. Aren't you?" he asked, his eyes big.

"Yes. I want you to win."

"Win?" he asked. "I don't even know if I can place."

"Oh, please," Trixie said proud of her husband. "You know you're the best."

"Well…" he said smiling. "Hey. You know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said kissing him softly.

"Well I'm not going without you," he said hugging her.

"No kidding," she said making him laugh.

_Will Pops and Mom have to wait to find out about the marriage till Speed and Trixie get back from Europe? What about Gem?_


	15. Back To Europe

**Chapter 15: Back To Europe**

Even though it was unexpected and late planning, Sparky was able to go to Europe with Speed and Trixie. And though the plane ride was long, it was nice and relaxing as well. Later that day when Speed, Trixie and Sparky were about to exit the big jet after it landed in Europe, Gem was watching from a distance waiting to see Speed walk out. She smiled when she saw him and was determined to be with him. Trixie appeared next and Gem said to her self out loud, "Poor girl. I'll take Speed away from her once again."

The first thing the Go Team did after checking into their hotel was to rent a plane so that Trixie could take them over the track to study it. They flew over it for about a half hour.

I can handle this," Speed said confidently while winking at his wife.

"Yes. This should be easy for you," she agreed.

"Well then...let's make sure the Mach 5 got here safely," Sparky said ready to work on it.

"Sounds good," Speed said ready to practice.

While they were getting the Mach 5, Gem was again in the distance watching them. This time she whispered, "Speed, at the party for all of the racers tonight, I'll wear something extra special for you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later back in the lobby of the hotel, Sparky realized that he and his friends only had two rooms instead of three. They were sitting on the sofas when he said, "Speed. I guess since the hotel is booked, we can stay in one room and let Trixie have the other."

"I don't think so," Speed said looking at Trixie as he took her hand.

"Oh," Sparky said not about to give them a lecture about their personal life. "Okay."

"No. You don't understand," Speed said with a laugh.

"What do you think?" Trixie asked smiling at her husband.

"We should tell him," Speed said smiling back at his wife.

"Tell me what?" Sparky asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Well, Sparky. We can tell you ... but then we'll have to kill you." Speed said seriously.

"Speed!" Trixie said hitting him lightly on his arm as she laughed and then he joined in on the laugh.

"Come on, guys! What's going on?" Sparky asked; sounding very aggravated.

"Okay, okay," Speed said taking a deep breath. "Trixie and I are...married."

"What!" Sparky asked very surprised.

"We eloped six weeks ago," Speed said and obviously not regretting it one bit.

"The three days that you two disappeared," Sparky said putting it all together; remembering Pops complaining about where his son could be.

"Right," Trixie answered.

"Am I the first one you told?" Sparky asked.

"Yes," Speed said as if Sparky should feel lucky. "But, we think Racer X may have figured it out."

"Okay. I feel privileged but why the secrecy?" Sparky asked raising his eyebrow once again.

"The press," Trixie answered.

"I couldn't wait," Speed said proudly putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Trixie made eyes at Speed and then said to Sparky, "It really has been sort of…fun sneaking around like teenagers, except that our neighbors think we're...

"Living in sin," both Speed and Trixie said at the same time.

Sparky smiled at the two of them, convinced that they were crazy for hiding this from everyone. "You two both think off the wall sometimes."

"Never a boring minute," Speed said smiling mischievously.

"When are you going to tell your family?" Sparky asked feeling kind of badly for them.

"We were going to tell them this weekend but now that we're here, it'll have to wait," Speed said as if it was no big deal.

"And, Sparky. You have to keep it a secret too," Trixie said very seriously. "We don't want Speed's family to think everyone knew before them."

"Okay," Sparky agreed. He then looked at their hands and said, "Y'all don't even have rings."

At the same time, they both pulled out their wedding rings, which were still hanging on their necklaces.

"I should have known that the champion race car driver and the courageous pilot would have it all figured out."

"Oh...there is one more little thing," Speed said.

"What?" Sparky asked almost afraid to find out.

"Two other people _do _ know, but they were sworn to secrecy as well," Speed said getting himself ready to hear Sparky flip out.

"Who?" Sparky asked wondering who it could be.

"Your Aunt and Uncle," Speed said calmly.

"Aunt May and Uncle Jack?" Sparky asked feeling so betrayed.

"Yes," Speedsaid calmly. "We honeymooned in their little beach house."

"That's_ my _Aunt May and Uncle Jack," Sparky said pouting.

"They still are," Speed said smiling.

"I can't believe they knew, and I, your good friend, didn't know," Sparky said pretending to be upset.

"Sparky," Speed said. "You would have shown up on our honeymoon."

"Probably," Sparky said making a sad face, but then he laughed and congratulated them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night, Speed and Sparky were downstairs at the party, which was in their hotel, waiting for Trixie. She insisted that they go ahead because she would be a little while getting ready. Speed didn't want to go without her but Trixie practically pushed him out of the door.

At the party, Speed and Sparky were again discussing something to do with racing.

"Don't look now," Sparky said changing the subject.

"What?" Speed asked actually taking Sparky's advice not to look.

"Gem just walked in and she looks goooooooooood."

She was a bit on the sleazy side, with her short, black dress.

"You know I have no interest in her," Speed said not turning his head to look at her.

"Damn!" Sparky said as his eyes popped out of his head. "Forget Gem. Trixie looks absolutely...gorgeous!"

With that, Speed turned around to look. He saw Gem, but his eyes became glued to his wife. In her high heels she stood above Gem. Trixie was also wearing a red dress that clung to her figure, which showed all of her shapely curves. Her lips were as red as her dress and her hair was swept up onto the top of her head. Her sparkling eyes were greener than ever, even from a distance.

"I've never seen Trixie look so...good. What a fox!" Sparky said admiring her.

"Hey. Get your own wife," Speed said walking off as Sparky laughed back.

Speed walked over to her and said, "You look...stunning."

"Thank you," Trixie said sincerely. "You look handsome yourself."

"I'd look better with you on my arm," he said holding his arm out to her.

Trixie took it, and they started walking back over to Sparky as Gem watched in disgust.

"Every guy in this place is looking at you," Speed said shooting mean glares back at them.

"Don't worry," Trixie said. "You're the one I'm leaving with tonight."

Totally turned on, Speed said, "Let's go back to the room now."

Trixie only laughed lightly as they kept walking towards Sparky.

"Nice dress," Sparky said smiling.

"I don't remember seeing it before," Speed said with one hand on her waist as he looked at it.

"It was the funniest thing," Trixie said. "It was a present delivered to the room while you and Sparky were working on the car earlier. I still can't believe it fits."

"A present?" Speed asked. "From who?"

"Your mother," Trixie said looking at Speed.

"My mom?" Speed asked surprised.

"Way to go Mom Racer," Sparky said as Speed was going into deep thought.

It all came back to Speed. He remembered a somewhat argument he had with his mother after the first trip to Europe. Mom Racer had been so upset that Trixie wasn't around anymore and that she didn't know why.

"I now understand what happened to Trixie?" Mom Racer had said one day while cooking in the kitchen.

"Mom. She obviously wants nothing to do with me so I don't want to talk about it," Speed said sitting at the kitchen table.

Mom Racer stopped cooking and threw a racing magazine onto the table by her son. In the picture Gem had her arm around Speed as if he was hers. "Anyone can see what happened, Speed."

"I was just talking to that girl," Speed said tossing the magazine on to the floor.

"Look, Speed. You're my son and I love you so much that it hurts. It's just that I became very close to Trixie. I knew she was crazy about you and I thought you felt the same way about her. She was smart, independent and perfect for you with her non-fear."

"I know, I know," Speed said aggravated. "I said I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well," his mother said upset. "It just makes me mad that Gem was dressed like a princess trying to win you over and poor Trixie was dressed in the Go Team clothes like, like...she was nothing special to you." Frustrated over finally knowing why Trixie disappeared, she left the room.

"What just happened?" Speed whispered to himself and then the magazine he had thrown onto the floor caught his eye.

Leaing over, he picked it up and looked at it again. His heart fell as his eyes found Trixie in the background holding her helmet with a loss look on her face as she watched him and Gem together.

Coming back to reality, Speed looked at his wife remembering that his mother wasn't too happy about _this _weekend trip. Now he knew Mom Racer was worried that Gem would cause a problem between Trixie and him. It was obvious to him that his mother sent the dress so Trixie could look extra good.

"Speed...Speed," Trixie said. "Your eyes are on me but I think that you're in another world."

"No...I was just thinking about how beautiful you are…inside and out."

"Oh, Speed," Trixie said very flattered.

"Okay you two. I'm standing right here," Sparky said. "So, Speed. Why'd Mom get Trixie the dress?"

"Because she likes Trixie...a lot," Speed said smiling at his wife.

"It was so sweet," Trixie said smiling back. "I didn't tell you about the dress being delivered because I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did," Speed said letting his eyes admire her.

"Yeah," Sparky added, "And every guy in this place as well."

"Yeah...well, she's mine," Speed said almost sounding possessive for the first time.

Trixie raised an eyebrow at Speed and said while pulling on the collar of his jacket, "Then you are all mine."

"Like you didn't know," Speed said putting his arm around her waist.

"Calm down you two," Sparky said. "No one here knows that you are married but most of them do know that you are together."

Through out the night, Speed noticed the other racers staring at Trixie quite often. Some how he controlled himself from telling them that she was his wife. It helped that every time she looked at him her eyes lit up saying she was more than happy to be with him.

Later on while Trixie was talking to some of the other driver's girlfriends and wives, Racer X walked up to Speed. "Glad you made it. I was wondering if you'd show up." 

"Trixie talked me into coming," Speed said watching her.

"Really," Racer X said not surprised since Trixie always put Speed first. "You are lucky."

"I know," Speed said very seriously as he looked at Racer X. "I should thank you for telling me what a jerk I was to her the last time I was here in Europe."

The Masked Racer just smiled before excusing himself.

Gem was on the other side of the room waiting for Speed to go into the men's rest room. Besides the switch for the lights in the restroom, there was one also in the hall. Gem got her wish when Speed started to head there. She didn't waste any time when the bathroom door closed behind Speed, to turn off the lights from the hall switch.

The bathroom became pitch black because of no windows. Before Speed even had time to feel the wall to flip the switch back on, Gem quickly let herself in and closed the door.

In the darkness, she bumped into what she wanted as planned. "I've got you now all to myself," she said wrapping her arms around him.

He tried to pull away at first but when her lips touched his, he couldn't. He didn't move at all as she began kissing him. Without being able to control himself, his arms moved up and around her as he kissed her back; loving the feeling.

It would have been a longer kiss but then suddenly the lights were switched back on.

Speed smiled big with his hand still on the switch when he saw Sparky and Gem embraced in a major kiss. Gem opened her eyes and looked shocked. All she could say was, "I...I...thought you were..."

"Wow...That was great," Sparky said in la la land as he pulled his arms from around Gem.

Embarrassed, Gem quickly left the rest room. Too bad for her that she hadn't noticed that Sparky had gone into the bathroom before Speed.

She was still very upset when something red caught her eye. "Trixie," she said making Trixie turn around to her.

"Hello, Gem," Trixie said surprised that she was talking to her.

"You think that you still have Speed. Don't you?"

Trixie smiled and being classy she stayed calm as she said, "I know who_ doesn't _have Speed."

With that, Gem stormed away from Trixie.

Mrs. Speed Racer just laughed under her breath as she began to talk to the other women once again.

When the first slow song of the evening played over the speakers, Speed walked up behind his wife and put his hands on her waist. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to steal my...uhm, Trixie away for a dance."

Trixie gladly walked with her husband onto the dance floor.

After he took her into his arms, she said with a smile, "You almost slipped up."

"I caught myself," he said with a smile.

"Yes. You did," Trixie said as he began to stare back at her so seriously. "Speed are you okay?"

"God. You are so beautiful."

Trixie blushed and said, "Thanks, but I've never been the popular, beauty queen type."

"That's what's so special about you. You're not a vain person and you really don't know that you could have any guy you want in this room right now."

"Yeah, right. But anyway, I only want you," she said sincerely.

With that, Speed pulled her even closer. She was truly his and he loved that.

They danced while listening to the beautiful lyrics of the love song. During this very close dance they forgot where they were, which always seemed to be easy for them, until someone tapped Trixie on the shoulder and said, "May I cut in?"

Both Speed and Trixie looked to see Gem standing there expecting to dance with Mr. Racer.

Before Trixie could say anything, Speed tightened his arm around his wife's waist and said, "I'm sorry, Gem, but I can't pull myself away from Trixie."

Before Gem could get too embarrassed, Racer X asked her to dance.

Trixie kissed Speeds lips softly a couple of times because she knew he meant it. When the song was over Speed held her in his arms a little longer and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Through out the rest of the night at the party, Trixie caught Gem staring at her a few times but blew it off. She really blew it off when Speed insisted they go back to their room, and in a flash they were gone.

They were in the elevator when Speed wrapped his arms around her once again and said jokingly, "This elevator better move fast." He began kissing Trixie's soft lips and then made his way down to her neck.

"Speed," she whispered as he continued to kiss her.

"What?" he whispered between kisses. He just knew she was going to tell him to control himself till they got to their room.

"Why won't this elevator go faster?" she asked frustrated because she had been carried away as well.

With that, Speed had to kiss her lips again.

A few seconds later and unknown to them, the doors to the elevator opened. Trixie's hands were in Speed's hair while Speed had her in his arms practically pinned against the wall of the elevator as they continued to kiss. Rusty, the driver who wanted to get onto the elevator, finally said, "Excuse me."

Abruptly the kissing stopped as Trixie buried her face in Speed's shoulder to hide from embarrassment.

"Hello Speed, Trixie," Rusty said smiling.

"Rusty," Speed answered; his voice hoarse.

Trixie finally just bowed her head to acknowledge the man.

Luckily, Speed and Trixie's floor was next so they could get off as Rusty fought hard to hold in his laugh at catching them.

The two love birds finally made it to their room where they shared another beautiful, passionate night together.


	16. The Accident

_Many thanks again for the reviews!_

**Chapter 16: The Accident**

Early the next morning, the young, married couple were getting ready to practice for the race, which would be that afternoon. Speed was pretty excited and he had to smile at his pretty wife, who was now in her Go Team short outfit and jacket with a matching hat. It was totally different from the red dress she had on the night before.

"Speed," she said walking over to him with the map of the course. "Here's your copy. I'll let you know what Sparky and I see from the helicopter."

"I'll be listening for you," he said looking out the window and up at the sky to see that it was going to be a beautiful day.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That must be Sparky," Trixie said going to let him in.

"Trixie. We have to go get that helicopter. We only have twenty minutes before they give it to someone else," Sparky said obviously more than just a little worried.

"Shoot," Trixie said, then added jokingly, "Speed, I'm sorry. But we need the car."

"Okay," Speed joked back. "You drive on the track, and I'll try to figure out how to fly."

"Deal," Trixie said as they all dashed out of the room to get to the Mach 5 as fast as they could.

"I swear if I didn't know any better," Sparky said. "I would think that y'all meant that."

Of course with Speed's driving, they were to the little airport within ten minutes.

Trixie leaned to Speed and kissed him quickly. "Okay," she said getting out of the car. "I'll see you later. Be careful"

"I will. You be careful too," Speed said calling after her.

"I will," she said running off with Sparky but turning around to throw Speed another kiss. She then turned back around running to get to the helicopter Sparky and she were promised.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A half-hour later, Speed was practice driving on the track when he heard a plane up above. He assumed it was Trixie and said out loud to himself, "That's my girl."

Next he heard Trixie coming in over his radio. "Come in, Speed."

"I hear you loud and clear," Speed answered keeping his eyes on the track.

"Sorry we're late but the paper work to rent this helicopter took us forever to fill out."

"No problem," Speed said, then added, "Better late than never."

The three of them joked a good bit on the radio as Speed practiced, but for the difficult turns and twist, they got serious.

"Speed," Trixie said watching out for him. "Don't forget about that sharp turn coming up."

"I'm on it," Speed said taking the turn and flying ahead of other racers as they skidded even at their slower speeds. "How was that?" Speed asked, but he didn't get an answer. "Trixie. Come in, Trixie."

"Speed!" he barely heard because their connection was breaking up. He looked up and saw that the helicopter was smoking. He then barely heard Trixie exclaim, "Something's wrong with the engine!"

"Oh, God," Speed said nervously as he looked up with such fear in his eyes.

Just barely breaking in over the radio, Trixie could be heard saying, "I can't crash it over all of these people! I have to bring it down away from here!"

Speed yelled over the radio, "Jump out, Trixie! Just jump!" He knew she and Sparky had to be wearing their parachutes.

She flew the helicopter a good bit away over the woods and then Speed soon saw what had to be Trixie and Sparky jumping out of the helicopter before it could crash, but only one parachute was easily seen. Next there was a big explosion from where the helicopter crashed. In a panic Speed began to head to the beginning of the track so he could go to the accident.

He was like a mad man as Gem, Gem's Father's officials and the paramedics of the track followed the Mach 5 out of the track to go help. It took them a good twenty minutes to get to the area where the helicopter had gone down. When Speed jumped out of his car, he could just barely hear Sparky calling Trixie's name.

Speed ran to the sound of Sparky's voice. Sparky was soon found walking around unhurt physically but very upset. "Sparky. You're okay." Speed said running up to him and then with more panic in his voice, he demanded to know, "Where's Trixie!"

"I don't know if she jumped?" Sparky said hating to tell Speed.

"Yes. She did!" Speed said upset.

"I didn't see her parachute," Sparky said shaken up.

A couple of officials who had caught up to Speed and Sparky said they had only seen one parachute as well.

"I saw her jump," Speed said praying he was right.

Gem walked up to them now after hearing their conversation and said, "Even if she did jump, it's obvious her parachute didn't open. There's no way your friend could have made it."

Speed looked at her furiously. "I'm not giving up on her! She's alive!"

Sparky pulled himself together knowing his friend wasn't going to give up. He followed behind Speed as he started to look for Trixie.

A half-hour later, there was still no sign of her. Speed stopped searching for a minute as he stood staring at the plane that had crashed. Officials were still trying to put the flames out.

"Come on, Speed. Let's keep looking," Sparky said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't lose her," Speed said trying so hard to stay strong.

"We'll find her, buddy," Sparky said hoping he was right.

Another fifteen minutes later after still finding no sign of her, Speed stopped and looked up into the sky. "Please, God. Let me find her. Don't let her be in that plane."

That's when his attention came upon something in a tree. It was the color of the Go Team clothes. It was Trixie. There was no sign of a parachute so Speed realized that the tree had broken her fall.

"Trixie!" Speed yelled but she didn't move. "Trixie!" he yelled again and then he started climbing the tree.

The tree was huge and by the time Speed got to Trixie, he realized that she was tangled up in a bunch of small branches. Luckily she had her helmet on but the small branches had put plenty of cuts on her legs.

"Oh, God. Trixie," Speed said under his breath. "Trixie," he said again climbing closer to her. A minute ago he was so relieved to see her in that tree but now suddenly horror struck him. Was she alive? He started to sweat and his hands trembled uncontrollably. He waited a few seconds before he reached one of his trembling hands to feel her neck for her pulse. He started to breathe again when he knew she was alive. He wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "I've got to get you out of here."

Some of the officials climbed up and it took Speed and them a good while to get her untangled from the tree. They eventually put her into some type of air born cot and then lowered her down slowly, while Speed climbed down some and then jumped the rest of the way down.

"You're going to be alright," Speed said to her holding her hand as they loaded her into the ambulance.

He was about to get into the ambulance next, when Gem said, "You can't fit. You'll see her in the hospital anyway."

"I'm not leaving her. I'm going with her," Speed said not about to give in.

"Speed," Gem said again trying to reason with him. "The paramedics will take care of your friend."

"Damn it, Gem! She's my wife!"

Gem was needless to say, shocked as Speed jumped in with Trixie.

"His wife?" Gem barely whispered as the ambulance doors were closed.

"I was surprised too," Sparky said forgetting about the kiss between Gem and he. He would have been a nervous wreck to talk to her after that kiss but because of what happened, he was more worried about Trixie.

"You knew they were married?" Gem asked Sparky.

"I just found out yesterday," Sparky said remembering how happy they were.

"His wife?" Gem repeated again.

"He really loves her," Sparky said wanting her to know.

"I know...I think I knew when I first met them," Gem admitted.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Miles and miles away, Pops was watching that famous sport's station when there was a news flash about what had happened. 

"Honey! It's Speed!" Pops called to his wife.

"What? What happened?" Mom Racer asked running in.

"I don't know yet," Pops said turning the TV louder.

The reporter was by the burnt up plane talking. "Earlier today a member of Speed Racer's Go Team, Trixie, was flying this plane."

"Oh, no!" Speed's Mom said covering her mouth when she saw the burnt up plane.

"We understand that she and another member from the Go Team, Sparky, were flying over Speed as he drove. The plane started smoking and she bravely flew it out of anyone's danger before the two jumped with parachutes. Sparky, their mechanic is in good condition. Unfortunately, Trixie's parachute didn't open. However, she is alive. She's at the hospital after a tree broke her fall. We don't know her condition yet but that she was unconscious when her husband found her."

"Thank Heavens she's alive," Mom Racer said.

Pops, however said, "Trixie's husband found her?"

"That's right folks," the reporter went on to say. "Speed is her husband and for some reason or another, they kept it a secret."

"That boy," Pops said standing up. "I know just when they got married. It was the three days that they had disappeared. I knew they were extra...lovey dovie when they came back."

"Calm down," Mom Racer said. "You love Trixie."

"Yes, but why does Speed have to do things like that!" Pops said with anger. "Getting married behind our backs is bad enough. When were they planning to tell us!"

"People do crazy things when they're in love," Mom Racer said still watching the television. "Look. There's Sparky."

There was a different reporter talking to Sparky outside of the hospital. He was very serious when the reporter asked him if Trixie was going to be okay.

Sparky didn't say anything for a few seconds at first. "The doctors just informed us that she's in a…coma. They're not sure if she'll be okay or not."

"Oh, no," Pops said. "Trixie's in trouble. Speed must be going out of his mind."

The reporter began asking Sparky more questions. "How's Speed doing?"

Sparky looked choked up a minute for his friend. "Speed is devastated. She's everything to him."

"We're all praying that she gains consciousness very soon so on a happier note, there's a rumor that they didn't say anything about their wedding because of the press."

"That was only part of it," Sparky said not in the mood to joke that Speed couldn't wait.

Next on the TV was a picture of them the night before. Speed was standing behind Trixie with his arms around her and they both looked very happy.

A tear ran down Mom Racer's face when she saw that Trixie had the red dress on.

Next, Sparky's Aunt & Uncle were on the television with pictures of their wedding. Mom Racer couldn't help but smile. The couple went on to say how nice Speed and Trixie were and that they were so obviously in love.

The reporter came back on saying she hoped that Trixie would regain consciousness and be alright.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Away from the cameras and the press, Speed was in Trixie's hospital room. "Well...I guess the whole world knows that we're married now," Speed said watching closely for any sign of movement from his wife. Gently he took her ring off of her necklace and put it on her wedding finger. "This is where this ring belongs," he whispered holding her hand and kissing it. He already had his wedding ring on his wedding finger. "You're going to be fine, baby. I can't wait to get back home with you after all of this." Suddenly some nurses walked in and suggested that Speed wait in the hall until they finished hooking yet some more machines to her.

Out in the waiting room, both Racer X and Sparky tried to talk to Speed but he wouldn't respond. He just sat leaning over and staring down at the floor. He thought of how wonderful his short marriage had been so far and his life for that matter since Trixie had been in it. He could hear her laughter in the memories in his head. More and more thoughts of her ran through his mind as he feared that she might not wake up. He told himself he couldn't handle it. How could he ever go on living without her? He could see images of the doctor's face telling him that she might never wake up. Abruptly, he stood up and then punched the wall behind him.

"Speed!" Sparky said running over to him.

Speed waved his hand for Sparky to leave him alone as he hid his eyes in his arm while leaning against the wall. He just barely said, "I can't… talk...right now." He shook as he began to cry, still hiding his face.

Racer X knew that Speed was scared to death of losing Trixie and his family wasn't there yet to console him so he put his hand on Speed's shoulder. Speed finally lifted his head a little while sobbing and said, "She's got to wake up."

"She will," Racer X said and being the brother that Speed didn't know Racer X was, the Masked Racer hugged him.

Speed hugged him back saying, "I love her so much."

"I know," Racer X said wishing he could ease his little brother's pain.

After a few minutes, Speed let go of Racer X. and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm your...friend."

"I know. Thank you," Speed said wiping the tears from his face.

"Are you okay?" Sparky asked glad that Racer X was there to calm Speed down.

Speed just shook his head yes and looked back towards Trixie's room seeing the nurses coming out.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day in Trixie's room, Speed reminisced again while holding her hand. He sat there a good while thinking about the time when they met at the small airport. He thought of their first kiss, the first race they won together, their honeymoon and the night before the accident.

He brought himself back to reality when he again looked at Trixie's lifeless body in the hospital bed. She really looked like she was just sleeping. "Trixie," he said with a hoarse voice. "You have to wake up. I don't want to live without you. There is still so much more we have to do together." He stood up and stared over her beautiful face. He thought of that silly fairy tale Snow White and how the Prince's kiss woke her up. Leaning down close to Trixie till his lips were only an inch or so away from hers, Speed then kissed her softly. He stared at her a few seconds after but there was nothing. Sadly, he turned his gaze to look out of the window. He walked over to it and realized it was getting dark and it depressed him that she didn't show any sign of waking up. Would she ever? Suddenly, Speed thought he heard his name. He spun around quickly to look at Trixie.

"Speed," she whispered again.

"Trixie," Speed said dashing over to her and then leaning over her - searching her face for a response.

Trixie slowly opened her eyes and squinted because of the light in the room.

"Trixie," Speed said as he fell down on his knees on the side of the bed. "Oh baby," he said putting his head down on her as he put his arms around her.

She slowly lifted her hand and put it on the back of her husband's head. He lifted his head again because of her touch and looked at her with tears running down his face. "Thank God you're back," he said moving to kiss her cheek softly.

Trixie wiped the tears from his face. "What happened?" she asked sounding very weak. "Did we get into a wreck? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said trying to calm his happiness down so he could talk to her. "You were in an accident."

Trixie looked confused for a minute but started to remember as she said still in a weak voice, "I was trying not to let the plane crash over people; over you."

Speed smiled, "You saved mine and a lot of other people's lives."

"My parachute wouldn't open," she said slowly. "I was so scared. I really thought that I was going to die."

"You're okay, baby," Speed said kissing her hand and then holding her hand against his face as he smiled.

It touched Trixie's heart to see how relieved Speed was. "How did I survive without a parachute?"

"A tree broke your fall."

"I was in a tree?" she asked so tired.

"Yes. I was a nervous wreck not being able to find you and then I looked up, and there you were."

Trixie could see that Speed had been through a lot so she slowly lifted her hand and placed it against his face to comfort him. That's when she noticed her wedding ring was on her finger. Looking at Speed's hand, she saw that he had his on too. "Everyone knows we're married?"

"Yes. After you were put in the ambulance, I said you were my wife. There was no way they were going to keep me from going with you."

Trixie smiled and said, "We were worried about the press. They are going to have a field day with the hidden wedding."

"I don't care now. We can go hide somewhere," Speed said just glad that she was awake. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I just feel a little achy and tired."

"You got pretty scratched up by the branches of that tree, but nothing serious."

"I don't even remember seeing a tree," she said. "I wonder if I passed out before I even hit it."

"It's possible since you were probably so scared when you realized that your parachute wouldn't open. Thank God for that tree."

"Scared isn't a strong enough word. I think I'm wearing two parachutes for now on," she said with a smile.

"I think I'm going to lock you in the apartment for now on," Speed said smiling with relief.

Trixie laughed lightly and smiled back at him.

Of course that night Speed didn't leave his wife.


	17. Relieved But Confused

**Chapter 17: Relieved But Confused**

The next morning Trixie awoke feeling much stronger than she did the day before. Looking around the hospital room, she found that Speed wasn't there. She figured he probably had to stretch and walk around so she shut her eyes; not worrying about it.

Speed was actually on the way back with breakfast, which he had taken from the nurse before she could even bring it to the room. Smiling and whistling, he pushed the tray down the hall. He was just about to push the door open to Trixie's room when he heard his name called. Turning his head he saw Gem.

He wondered what she could want now. "Gem. I'm sorry but I really need to be with Trixie right now."

"You mean your wife?" Gem asked sarcastically.

Trixie's eyes opened when she heard the two voices through the door, which was just barely cracked open.

"Yes." Speed said proudly. "Trixie is my wife."

"Well...because I was there when you rescued her, I just wanted to make sure that she's alright."

Speed noticed that she almost sounded sincere. "The doctor said she'll be fine." he didn't offer any more information.

"I'm glad. I know now that she's the reason I couldn't seduce you the last time you were here and why you wouldn't see me in your home town."

"Look, Gem," Speed said wanting to make his point. "I love her. I was a fool not to make it clear to you the first time I was here, in Europe."

"I already knew," Gem said as a matter of fact.

Trixie was totally surprised since she hadn't even been sure back then.

"You knew?" Speed asked surprised himself.

"There was something about the way you looked at her...when you let yourself," Gem said smiling. "I knew there was something special between you two but I kept after you because I always want what I can't have."

"Well truthfully, I got what I want."

"That would be Trixie," Gem said as if suddenly needing it confirmed to her.

"Yes. She's all I need."

"I hope one day someone feels that way for me," Gem admitted.

Speed didn't say anything, eager to get back to his wife.

"Take care of yourself," Gem said just before turning to leave.

Speed pulled his attention from her and then pushed the tray through the door. He was glad that Gem left because he wanted that part of his life to be history.

Sitting down in a chair by Trixie's bed, he whispered, "Wake up. You have to eat to gain your strength back."

Trixie opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Speed kissed her lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she said all smiles.

"Good. Here's a tray of food I stole from the nurse," he said uncovering the eggs and toast.

"I'm really hungry for you,"she said winking at him.

With that, Speed stood up and sat on the bed right next to her.

Trixie laughed at him while she used the remote on the bed to lift it up so that she could eat.

Suddenly Speed's parents walked in. "Son," Pops said. "Control yourself. You're in a hospital room. I don't care if you're married or not."

Speed smiled ignoring his father's scolding as he got off of the bed to hug his parents hello.

Mom Racer gave Trixie a hug and told her she was proud to have her as a daughter-in-law.

Trixie thanked her for the dress and told her how happy she was to be in the family.

Next, Speed was hugging his Mom, while Pops welcomed Trixie into the family.

After the hugging and not beating around the bush, Pops said, "Why did you two elope? I know it wasn't just because of the press."

Speed looked at both of his parents and said, "Because I didn't feel like setting a date and then waiting forever for it to come."

"Do you mean to tell me you eloped because you couldn't wait!" Pops exclaimed like Speed was crazy.

"Uh…basically, yes," Speed said smiling.

"Well...when were you going to tell us!" Pops demanded; folding his arms as he looked at his son.

Jokingly, Speed said, "I guess after we had a couple of kids."

Trixie gave Speed a tender smile at the thought of their children when he looked at her.

"He's serious," Pops said looking at Mom Racer.

"No, Pops," Speed said laughing. "We were going to tell you this weekend but then we decided to come here at the last minute."

"Well," Mom Racer said happily. "Now you two can make it official and move in together."

"Well…Trixie already moved into my," and then correcting himself, Speed said, "into our apartment."

"Oh," Mom Racer said. "Well, I know this day and age it really doesn't matter but what might the neighbors been thinking?"

Before Trixie and Speed could say their famous line, Pops said, "Their neighbors think they were living in sin!"

With that, Speed and Trixie burst out laughing and so did Mom Racer.

Seconds later, Pops even started to laugh himself. "I really don't know why I'm laughing," he said trying to calm down. "I guess I'm just so happy that Trixie's alright. We knew Speed was but when we heard Trixie was unconsciousness, we knew Speed had to be off the wall."

"I was. I don't even want to think about it," he said now so very seriously.

"You two look so happy," Mom Racer said smiling.

"We are," Speed said smiling at his wife.

Now sounding happier himself, Pops said, "There were pictures of your wedding on TV."

"What? How?" Speed asked knowing Trixie nor he turned them in.

Mom Racer smiled at her confused son and said, "Sparky's Aunt and Uncle volunteered them. I guess she figured since the wedding was announced on TV, that she'd supply some pictures."

"They were very nice people," Trixie said remembering.

"They liked you both too from what they said," Mom Racer said shaking her head agreeing.

"Your Mother and I still wish we could have been there," Pops said with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Pops," Speed said now feeling badly. "It just felt right. I didn't want it all over TV and then who knows what stupid things they would have ended up saying."

"Well...I hate to tell you, son," Pops said, "But you two are all they are talking about on the sport's station."

"I could only imagine what they're saying," Speed said rolling his eyes as he sat back down on the bed next to Trixie.

"Actually," Mom Racer said, "so far they have really made your story out to be very nice. They showed all the races you won together, parts of the wedding and you two dancing the night before the accident. You were really made out to be the perfect, romantic couple."

Perking up, Speed said, "We are."

His Mom smiled and then said very seriously as she looked at her son, "What you two have is so special. Hold on to it and don't ever let it go."

Speed looked at Trixie and said, "Oh, I'll never let her go."

"I'll never let you go," Trixie said with a smile just before Speed gave her a tender kiss.

It was a sweet moment shared in front of his parents, which made them smile but ended with a laugh at Pops.

Pops had folded his arms and said, "Now I know why I kept hearing that damn 'Steal Away' song."

Speed and Trixie burst out laughing again.

"You did that on purpose, son. Didn't you?" Pops asked demanding an answer.

"So you see, Pops. I was trying to tell you what we were going to do," Speed said smiling.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Within a couple of days, the Go Team left Europe for home.Upon their return there, Speed and Trixie got off the airplane together hand in hand as the press snapped pictures like crazy.

"Here it comes," Speed mumbled as he continued to smile.

"I guess just be nice and answer their questions," Trixie mumbled back with a smile.

"Speed," someone shouted. "Is it true that you couldn't wait to get married?"

"Yes," Speed said not denying it at all as he turned to his wife.

"Have you been living together?"

"Yes...since we got married," Speed said hoping they'd hurry up with the questions.

"So how is married life?" another reporter asked.

"I don't know how everyone else's is, but ours is great," Speed said making the crowd laugh.

"So how was Trixie able to catch you?" yet another reporter asked.

"Shoot. I'm lucky she caught me," Speed said putting his arm around her waist.

"This question is for Trixie," a woman with a deep voice said. "Trixie. Did you make a full recovery?"

"Yes," Trixie said not used to speaking to the press. "I'm back to normal, except for a couple of scrapes and bruises."

"Is it true that the reason you two got married so fast in the first place because you were pregnant?"

"What?" Trixie said taken by surprise. "No. Not at all. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the same woman said. "I realize that you lost the baby because of the accident?"

"I was never pregnant," she said as Speed stood there more or less in shock.

"I heard from a reliable source that you were," the woman said not about to let up.

Trixie was about to tell the woman that her source was wrong but Speed spoke first.

"That's none of your business!" Speed said as his temper came out.

"You are in the public eye," the woman said to him. "And you are a hero to a lot of kids."

"I married Trixie because I love her and she was not pregnant before we got married."

Then a man who wasn't a fan of Speed's yelled, "Maybe it was Jake's baby." Speed's fans booed the man.

Trixie was furious and had to hold Speed back as he yelled, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Well, Speed. How would you know if it was your baby?" the man asked.

"That's it," Speed said, but Sparky and Trixie held on to Speed with all of their might before he dove after that guy below them in the crowd.

Yelling, Trixie said, "Not that it's any of the business, but I've only been with my husband! But…I was never pregnant." She then looked at Speed and said, "Tell them."

Speed suddenly forgot about wanting to kill the guy as he looked Trixie in the eyes. He then looked away taking her hand as he started to pull her down through the crowd.

By the time they got to the end of the crowd, there was a car, which Pops had arranged to bring them home.

Speed opened the door letting Trixie get in first and then he sat down next to her slamming the door.

"What is going on?" Trixie asked confused as she looked at him.

Speed didn't say anything as he told the driver to please step on it.

"Speed," Trixie said again totally confused. "Why didn't you tell them that I was never pregnant?"

Speed still didn't say anything as he looked back out the window and mumbled something about hating the press.

"Why won't you look at me or even answer me," Trixie said becoming very angry.

"Baby, please. I'll talk to you about it as soon as we get home," Speed said sounding worried just before he took her hand and kissed it.

Even though it was hard, Trixie didn't say another word. She knew Speed was a nervous wreck but she'd wait to find out why when they got home.

Once home, there were a couple of reporters outside of their apartment. Speed didn't even bother with the suitcases as he and Trixie made there way to their apartment door. Once inside, Speed threw his keys on the table and Trixie just stood there looking at him as he tried to figure out where to start.

Finally, Speed looked at Trixie and said, "You know how much I love you. Right?"

"Yes," she said without hesitating.

Speed walked over to her and took her hand. He then pulled her over to the sofa and they sat down next to each other.

He sounded nervous as he started to explain things to her. "When you were unconscious, the doctor pulled me aside. He had found out that we were married so he assumed that already I knew."

"Already knew what?" Trixie asked softly seeing how crushed Speed looked.

"You...you…were six weeks pregnant."

Trixie didn't say anything as she looked back at Speed in disbelief.

"I asked him if he was sure because you hadn't been sick," Speed said still nervous. "He said he was sure that you were but because of the accident…you lost the baby."

Trixie stood up with tears in her eyes. "How could you keep that from me?"

Speed stood up too, then said, "I was already upset because of the possibility of losing you. When I found out about the baby, I almost lost it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trixie asked with a look of distrust in her eyes Speed had never seen before.

"I was going to tell you," Speed said moving towards her to console her.

"When!" Trixie screamed upset as she backed away from him not wanting him to touch her. "I can't believe I...lost a baby and you didn't even tell me!"

Feeling beside himself, Speed said, "The doctor said it was confidential so I told him I'd tell you when we got home."

"Why didn't you tell me in the hospital?" Trixie asked, her voice filled with pain.

"I was worried about your recovery," Speed said trying to stay calm.

"I had every right to know! At least I could have been prepared for the press."

"I'm sorry. I really thought I was doing the right thing," Speed said distressed.

Trixie walked to look out the window as she wiped her tears away. "Can I still have children?"

"Yes," Speed said positively. "He said we can try again anytime we want."

Trixie kept looking out the window and said calmly, "I didn't feel any different. My time of the month was late but I thought that was because I had just started taking the pill." Then suddenly, she spun around and said while looking into Speed's eyes with that same distrust look she gave him before. "We lost our first child and the press; strangers; people I don't know, knew before me. Do you know how stupid that makes me feel!"

"Trixie," Speed called behind her as she stormed away from him to their bedroom. She locked the door and fell on to the bed crying.

Speed felt helpless as he leaned on the door listening to her.

Trixie cried herself to sleep after about twenty minutes. When she woke up, she was in the hospital room, in Europe. Speed was sitting in a chair next to her bed holding her hand. He looked very distraught as he said, "Trixie. Please wake up."

She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Trixie," he said again making her just listen to him. "Please come back to me. There's so much that we still have to do together. I don't want to live without you."

Before Trixie could attempt to say that she was awake, the doctor came in.

"Speed," he said. "I have to give you some bad news."

Speed looked afraid to receive it as he looked at the doctor.

"I'm afraid that Trixie lost the baby."

"Lost the baby?" Speed asked in shock. "What baby?"

The doctor looked puzzled then said, "I assumed that's why you two got married in the first place."

Upset Speed said, "I married her because I love her! She wasn't pregnant. And we didn't just get married, we got married six weeks ago."

"Please, forgive me," the doctor said embarrassed.

Speed put his hands over his face and then after about ten seconds he took them down and said, "Wait, wait a minute." It was more than obvious how upset Speed was. "Are you positive she was pregnant?"

"Yes...about six weeks," the doctor said calmly.

"She hadn't been sick or dizzy or anything."

"Every woman and pregnancy is different."

"I can't even bear the thought of losing her and now I know we have lost our first child," Speed said standing up. After some pacing, he looked at the doctor and said, "I don't want the press to know any of this."

"It's strictly confidential," the doctor said not wanting Speed to worry.

"I'll break the news to her at home, after I know she's better and can handle it."

"What about you?" the doctor asked concerned. "The nurse said you haven't been eating."

"I can't barely breath until she wakes up, and I know she's okay," Speed said looking back at her.

Suddenly, Trixie woke up on her bed in their apartment. She wondered if that was how it happened, then she wanted to hold Speed in her arms and tell him that she was sorry for getting so upset at him. She quietly unlocked and slowly opened the door to see Speed sitting on the bar stool by the kitchen counter.

She started to walk towards him and he must have heard her footsteps because he turned his head in her direction. As she walked over to him, she could see how emotionally upset he was in his eyes. His name was all she could say before he interrupted her.

"No wait," he said with a shaky voice as she stopped next to him. "I didn't mean to hide something so serious from you. I really intended on telling you." An involuntary tear rolled out of his eye and he quickly wiped it away. "Please tell me I didn't mess up everything we have."

Trixie put her hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes as her eyes watered also, and she said, "Oh, Speed. You're the love of my life. I'll never stop loving you."

Speed was still sitting on the barstool when he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. His emotions took over him as he said, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Shh," Trixie said hugging him back as she kissed the top of his head. "No, I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to protect me."

After the long hug, Trixie backed up leaving her hands on his shoulders as his rest on her waist. "Speed, I'm sorry. I was just so surprised and mad at the press."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Yes, I do. I know you were a wreck in that hospital before I came to, and I can only imagine how it affected you when the doctor told you I was pregnant but lost the baby. I realize now that you never thought for one moment that the press would get a hold of that information."

"I thought I would pass out when that damn reporter brought it up," Speed said rubbing his head. "It was a nightmare come true."

"I'm sorry about the baby," she said sadly.

"That was in no way your fault," Speed said calmly. "The way I'm able to feel better about it is to realize that there's part of each of us up there watching over us."

Trixie smiled with tears in her eyes.

Speed gave Trixie a soft smile back, and said, "Do you want to try to get pregnant again? Looks like with us it won't be hard. The baby had to have been conceived on or right after our honeymoon. "

Trixie smiled. "Yeah. So much for that back up protection. But, to answer your question, I think we should wait, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine, I'll have you all to myself for a little while longer before we have a little Trixie running around."

"I can't believe you didn't say a little Speed," she said smiling.

"That's fine, but I'd love to have another one of you."

Trixie smiled and hugged him again. "I love you."

"I love you," he said just before there was a knock at the door.

"I can't believe that they're knocking on the door now," Trixie said assuming it was the press.

"Stay here," Speed said angrily as he got up. "I'm going to take care of them once and for all." Speed quickly moved to the door and then swung it open, ready to scream, but then calmly said, "Mom, Pops."

"We're sorry to just show up like this but we wanted to make sure everything was okay," Mom Racer said. "We tried to call, but the phone was busy."

Speed moved so that they could come in as he said, "I took it off the hook because of the press."

"Those bastards!" Pops said angrily. "What the hell were they talking about!"

Trixie didn't say anything as she looked back at Pops.

"Honey," Mom Racer said looking at Trixie. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Trixie said, then hugged her mother-in-law.

"You don't have your TV on?" Pops asked looking around.

"I was afraid to put it on," Speed admitted.

"What are they saying?" Trixie asked fearfully.

"Well," Pops said, "At first they kept talking about you possibly being pregnant. They wouldn't shut up about it."

"Don't get upset," Speed's Mom said looking at Trixie and her son. "Because now they are saying that Trixie is a good role model for young girls."

"What?" Trixie asked surprised. "After what happened today?"

"Put the TV on. It will be on the sport's station," Pops said suddenly happy.

Speed put it on and then backed away and put his arm around Trixie's shoulders.

Sure enough there was a distressed looking Speed and an angry Trixie saying, "I've only been with my husband." That's where they stopped the tape.

Speed squeezed his wife's shoulder proudly.

Jake was suddenly on the TV being interviewed.

"I'm going to kill him," Speed said aggravated again.

"No," Pops said. "Just listen."

Jake said the baby couldn't have been his because he never slept with Trixie. Speed and Trixie were both surprised that he admitted it on TV. They didn't know that Racer X told Jake that he'd better tell the truth or he was going to destroy Jake's racing career.

"Good," Speed said glad that Jake cleared Trixie's name. He didn't want people thinking things that weren't true about her because she definitely didn't deserve it.

Then the question neither really wanted to talk about was asked? Had Trixie really been pregnant?

Speed turned off the TV.

His parents just looked at them saying nothing but it was obvious they were curious.

Speed looked at Trixie and she said softly, "They deserve to know."

"I know. Lets all sit down," Speed said and then they sat on the two sofas.

Trying to make a long story short, Speed said, "When Trixie was unconscious the doctor informed me that we lost the baby. Of course, I didn't know she was pregnant and I knew she didn't either because she never showed any symptoms."

Speed's mom looked at him, "You must have been lost."

"To say the least," Speed said. "It was bad enough not knowing if Trixie was going to make it. I was so happy and relieved when she woke up, that I felt better about everything. I knew I had to tell her about the baby but I couldn't bring myself to tell her while she was still in the hospital. It was suppose to be confidential so I decided I'd tell her after we got home."

"We understand," Pops said with sympathy in his voice.

"Do _you _ understand, Trixie?" Mom Racer asked looked at her daughter- in-law.

"I do now," Trixie said taking Speed's hand. "I was upset at first. Besides being upset about the baby, the media knowing before me made me mad." Trixie then looked at Speed and said, "But I totally understand why he wanted to wait to tell me and that he had no idea that the media would find out and be so insensitive about it."

"You two are fine then?" Pops asked really looking worried.

"Yes," both Speed and Trixie said at the same time.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mom Racer said hugging them. "You'll have children when the time is right."

"When's that?" Pops asked forgetting it was personal.

"We decided to wait a while," Speed said.

"Yes," Trixie agreed. "And the next time I'm pregnant, I'll know before Speed does."

_I'm assuming this chapter had a major surprise in it for all of you. I hope it wasn't a bit too much. Please review and tell me your thoughts._

_Thanks, Jen_


	18. The Video

_Note: The Dusty mentioned in the below chapter is a made up popular rock artist._

**Chapter: The Video**

The press was a lot nicer now since Mom Racer filled them in with the correct information about Trixie's pregnancy. Indeed, life was really good for now.

One day during a regular week, Trixie was out doing some shopping while Speed was trying to get some much needed rest for a big race. He was sitting down in front of the TV, eating an apple while flipping through the stations when he stopped on that famous sport's station. A couple of racers were around a table talking and laughing about their trip to Europe. One was Rusty, who had interrupted Speed and Trixie when they were kissing in the elevator, and the other, Doug.

Rusty was the one doing most of the talking on the television. "Being single men at a party in Europe, I'll admit we were checking out all of the women. I mentioned to some of the other guys that my brother, Dusty, was looking for a beautiful model to be in his new video. There were so many beautiful women at this party, who were not models, we decided to pick one of them for the video. I knew my brother Dusty would listen to me."

"Anyway," Doug said cutting in, "right or wrong, we were sort of rating the women as they walked in."

The interviewer was a female and while lifting an eyebrow up, she said, "I wonder if the girls were rating you."

"Probably not," Doug said. "We get kind of stupid when we drink."

"Speak for yourself," Rusty said looking at his friend with a look saying 'let me do the talking' written all over his face. "Now, I won't mention any names yet but the owner of the track's daughter seemed to be the one we would pick to be in the video."

"But then," Doug said taking over, "A beautiful woman walked in and everyone knew immediately who the winner of our little contest was."

Not letting Doug say another word, Rusty said, "It was Speed Racer's girlfriend, Trixie. Well...we didn't know she was his wife at the time. I guess we should have figured it out by the way they were steaming up the dance floor."

Speed stopped eating his apple as he remembered Trixie in that sexy, red dress. He then remembered holding her close as they kissed on that dance floor. Suddenly his mind was back on the TV as he stood up with his eyes wide open not sure of how to react.

Rusty smiled and continued, "Let me tell you, she won hands down. Every racer agreed that I should tell my brother Dusty about her. I'm glad one of us had a video camera with us."

Suddenly, a song came on and there was Trixie on TV wearing that red, sexy dress, and they shot her from every angle.

Speed was grateful that her dress covered everything but he didn't like the thought of other men possibly fantasying over his wife.

As if Rusty had heard him, he appeared back on the TV and said, "We didn't want to treat her like a sex symbol because we knew her husband would come after us. So in this video, we decided to show her as a beautiful, tough, strong woman."

The video appeared on the television once again. This time, there was Trixie in her Go Team outfit driving the Mach 5, then she was flying in her helicopter, and then saving Sparky in the helicopter and more. It seemed a scene from everything she had done in the past year was in this video.

Speed wasn't surprised that the _press_ had so much on Trixie, though he hadn't known at the time they had been filming her. Continuing to watch, he was amazed since it did look like an action/adventure movie rather than just a rock star's video.

Of course Speed ended up being in some of it since Trixie was usually with him when these things were happening to her. It ended with Speed and Trixie running to each other to embrace after he won a race, and Speed didn't mind that at all.

Rusty started speaking again. "We hope Speed's alright with this. My brother Dusty couldn't resist the idea."

Speed stood there speechless. For a minute he wondered if he was dreaming and then Trixie walked into the apartment carrying a couple of grocery bags.

"Speed," she said putting the bags down on the table. "I thought you would be sleeping. I was going to come snuggle with you."

Looking at her and pointing to the TV not able to get anything out for a few seconds, Speed then just barely said, "Uhhh...you were on...I can't believe they put you on..."

"Speed. Are you alright?" she asked walking up to him with a smile on her face cause he was quite funny. "Now I know you really need some sleep."

Suddenly, the music to _Trixie's _video came on once again. Speed spun around to the television screen.

"Speed," Trixie said walking in front of him but he just looked around her.

Trixie folded her arms and said, "Okay. Why won't you look at me?"

"I am," he said with excitement in his voice as he pointed to the screen.

Trixie turned to the television and there she was on the screen in her red dress. All she could get out was, "What the ...I mean why am I on TV?"

"You were picked to be in Dusty's video," Speed said still watching.

"He doesn't even know me," Trixie said confused.

"I know," Speed said still watching. "Well... you know that Dusty is Rusty's brother. Right?"

"Yes," Trixie said, but that didn't' help.

"Rusty had some kind of contest at the party in Europe and...you won."

"Did you know about this contest?"she asked still watching herself.

"I had no idea," Speed said dumbfounded.

After the video, they both stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"I can't believe it," Trixie said in shock. "I was picked to be in Dusty's video?"

Speed proudly said, "Yes. You are beautiful, you know."

She gave him a smile that said thanks. "I still can't believe it."

"You should have been me when it first came on," Speed said looking amazed and alright with it.

"So you're okay with the video?" Trixie asked.

"Well...," Speed said sitting down on the sofa as he pulled her by the hand to sit on his lap. "At first I wanted to jump in my car and go kick their asses but now I realize it seems harmless. I liked the action part of the video."

Trixie laughed, "I did too. They also made sure to point out that I'm yours."

"That was the best part," Speed said making eyes at her.

"Oh, really," Trixie said and then she noticed a half eaten apple on the floor. "What is that apple doing on the floor?"

Speed looked at it and said, "I think I dropped it on the floor when you first appeared on the TV."

Trixie laughed and then leaned to pick it up to put it on the coffee table. She almost fell off Speed's lap but he pulled her back up against him making their lips only about an inch apart.

"Mr. Racer," she said jokingly. "You have to get some rest for that race tomorrow."

"Mrs. Racer. I will sleep...later," he said just before kissing her lips and then kissing her behind her ear.

"I have no problem with that," she said without a fight as her eyes closed making him laugh lightly before he continued to kiss her and show her how much he loved her.

About an hour later, Trixie woke up with her back against Speed's chest and his arm possessively around her.

There was a knock on the door. At first, Trixie just hoped the person would go away because Speed needed his sleep and she hated to move, possibly waking him up.

Unfortunately the knocking began again and it was louder.

Speed groaned as he snuggled closer to his wife.

Again the knocking started.

"I'm going to kill whoever that is," he said opening his eyes.

"I'll get it. You're suppose to be sleeping," Trixie said sitting up to grab her clothes and getting dressed very quickly.

"No," Speed said. "I'll get it. It might be the press." Speed stood up and quickly got into his clothes and then walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole to see Sparky. "What is your problem?" he asked opening the door only wearing his pants.

"Speed," Sparky said walking in. "Put your shirt on. You're not the sexy one in the family anymore."

"What?" Speed asked closing the door and then putting on his shirt.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Sparky said excited that he knew something Speed didn't. Sparky started singing Dusty's latest hit.

"You saw the video," Speed said sitting back down on the sofa.

"Man, you saw it? I wanted to see your face when I told you," Sparky said disappointed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Speed said, "I'm sure my face was priceless when I first saw it."

Trixie sat down next to her husband and said, "Sparky. When did you see it?"

"See it," Sparky said. "I voted for you."

"What?" Trixie asked totally surprised.

Speed made a mean face and said, "Where was I when this voting was going on?"

"Let's see," Sparky said with his thinking face. "You were both there when the contest started but Rusty said that you and Trixie were attacking each other in the elevator when the actual voting was taking place."

Speed looked at Trixie as he said, "Do we get any privacy?"

"Apparently not," Trixie said folding her arms but she really wasn't mad this time.

"Come on," Sparky said. "It's not like we saw what went on in your room that night."

"Shut up," Speed said throwing a huge pillow at Sparky while Trixie blushed.

"Well, I'm leaving," Sparky said. "I have to make sure the Mach 5's perfect for the race."

"You should get some rest too," Speed said yawning. "If you're going to be the navigator this time, you need to be awake."

"I'll be fine," Sparky said with no doubts. "I think the crowd would rather see Trixie than me though."

"Can you blame them?" Speed asked taking her hand.

"They wouldn't rather see me," Trixie said not believing it.

"No, really," Sparky said. He looked at Speed. "I don't mean just the men want to see her. There's been a bunch of girls on the sports radio station calling in saying how much they like Trixie. They were saying she's not fake and that she's tough."

"Alright. Speed has to rest," Trixie said standing up. She was getting a little embarrassed.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving," Sparky said walking to the door.

When Sparky walked out, Trixie called behind him, "Hey, Sparky."

He turned around and looked at her.

"Thanks for the nice things you said...and for your vote."

"No problem. I'm just glad Speed didn't kill me," Sparky said before dashing off.

After Sparky left, Speed spread out on the sofa and fell asleep.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Speed and Trixie were at the race getting the car ready when the phone in the garage began to ring.

"Speed," Pops said after getting off the phone with Sparky. "We have a problem. Sparky is sick. He said he was up all night throwing...

"I got the picture, Pops," Speed said. "I guess he won't be my navigator."

Speed looked at the Mach 5 to see Trixie checking those tires once again and knew she'd be glad to be in the race.

"Trixie," Speed said kneeling down by her side. "Sparky's got the flu or something. Do you want to be my navigator?"

Trixie smiled back and said, "What do you think?"

"I think you poisoned Sparky's dinner last night so you could take his place today."

"Ha, ha, very funny," she said standing up with him.

"You are up for it. Right?" Speed asked remembering the last time he was to be in a race she had gotten into the helicopter accident."

"I'm fine," she said with a wink.

Speed didn't say it but he was glad she'd be in the car with him instead of in the air. It was just too soon since the accident. The thought of her up there again made him nervous. He put out of his mind that in the Mach 5 they'd be going over 200 mph.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Since this race required a navigator, the driver and the navigator would each be introduced.

The crowd was cheering for all of the racers but they went wild when Speed's name was announced.

Trixie smiled watching him run to the Mach 5 and she looked down at herself to make sure she looked neat. She had on her G-Team white shorts, red shirt with the jacket open over it. She also had on a baseball cap with Go Team on it.

They called her name as Speed's navigator and something happened. The music from her video started to play as she ran out. The crowd screamed louder for her than anybody. When they started singing along with the song she couldn't believe it. She pulled her hat down more as if to hide her face from embarrassment.

Speed was beside himself listening to them.

Trixie walked up to him as if to say please hide me.

"Uh…just wave to them," Speed said smiling.

Trixie put her arm up and waved. The crowd of course loved it.

Speed laughed and said, "Maybe I should let you drive."

"Not if you want to win," Trixie said with a wink.

The race ended with Speed and Trixie in the Mach 5 getting across the finish line first.

THE END

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's note: Please don't hesitate to review if you actually read this whole story. I really would love to know what you think, no matter how old this story is. Thanks, Jen_


End file.
